VCard
by JayChan1
Summary: 27 years, 3 Tonys and Rachel berry hasn't given IT to anyone yet. She ditches the Tonys after the party to brood over her win and firmly intact virginity at a bar/lounge. FULL PROMPT INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**PROMPT:**27 years, 3 Tonys and Rachel berry hasn't given IT to anyone yet. She's been single since college. She ditches the Tonys after the party to brood over her win and firmly intact virginity at a bar/ lounge/nightclub. She's fed up and vows to give it to the first person who approaches her. Enter Quinn Fabray, owner to personally welcome the hottest celebrity in NY to her place.

**Hey guys, I got this prompt from_ iluvsarasidle_ a really long time ago and I finally decided to write it. I have no idea what the main story line will be, I have no idea how long I would like it to be, and I have no beta or co-writer.**

**Also, I have to apologize about my other story {Second Chance at a First Impression}. Due to some circumstances beyond the control my personal life, as well as that of my co-writer, this story is on hiatus. I have every intention of finishing it, but I refuse to do it without my co-writer so whenever we can both get our act together, I promise you we will post something. **

**For now, let me know what you think of this story thus far. Chapter 2 is already written. Based on feedback, I will know how to proceed with it.**

**Al mistakes are mine, as well as any inaccuracies/inconsistencies in the story.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1 **

Rachel checks the time on her wrist watch. Her manager is drunk on her most recent Tony for the category 'Best actress in a musical'. Or she may be drunk on the free champagne given out at the well stocked bar at the Ritz Plaza main ballroom. Either way, Rachel Berry has just achieved full EGOT status, a mere 4 hours ago. Her manager Kathryn has decided that for once, instead of working hard and being the professional she usually is, when representing Rachel Berry, she will celebrate this milestone achievement of her client.

The Broadway diva has already circled the room acknowledging her peers and accepting heartfelt congratulatory messages. The word "milestone" seems to be the word of the night, and for some strange reason it hits a little too close to home in a not so great way. Rachel is broken from her thoughts when Kathryn walks up to her.

"Rach, wheeere have you been?" she slurs. "This is soooo amazing. I'm totally proud of you. In fact I'm sooo proud of you; I think that we should both get laid tonight." Rachel arches an eyebrow. By this time her manager is slumped on Rachel, while the diva tries to support her weight. "Well... I mean, not together, like you and me, but like, we should find someone each tonight to sleep with." Her manager tries to wink at her in her drunken stupor, but instead ends up closing both her eyes for a good 5 seconds.

Rachel finally speaks, "Katy, I think its home time." She notions for one of her bodyguards to come to her and he gently escorts her manager outside to a waiting car to take her home.

"Will that be all Ms Berry?" her head of security bodyguard asks her.

"Tony, please, call me Rachel. I know you are still technically on probation but my team is my family. I clearly trust you with my life, so why won't I trust you with calling me by my first name?" Tony smiles at the warmth that is the personality of Rachel Berry. "And yes Tony that will be all."

"Ok well let's get you home then." He extends his bent elbow to her which she happily links her arms with his as they walk out the ballroom towards the elevator.

The elevator door dings and Rachel and Tony are now in the main lobby, making their way out on the street.

"On second thought, Tony, I think I'm not ready to go home yet. Are there any night spots in this area?"

"Umm, there is one place about 7 blocks down from here."

"Well can we check it out?"

"You are the boss Rachel. Come on. Hop in."

They drove to the night club called 'VIP Lounge'. There was a neon light just above the door. Rachel opened it and saw that it was an underground night club. She looked at Tony a little apprehensive. He smiled.

"Don't worry Rachel. It's a very classy place. If you want we can go in together and you can see if you like it and if not, we can find somewhere else to go."

"It's ok. I will go in."

"Ok, well you know the drill, we're right outside and you have your panic switch on you?" She held up her car alarm sized remote which had a single red button in Tony's view as confirmation. "Ok Great."

"Thanks Tony."

"Sure thing Rachel."

The petite diva descended the stairs, her body humming from the vibration of the music as she got closer to the entrance. She is stopped at the velvet rope by a tall, well built man.

"Name on the VIP list?"

The brunette begins to fumble with her words because it has been years since she has ever been ask such a question. Being a Broadway star allowed her access to the most elite places in New York City, but for some reason the VIP Lounge didn't make her feel much like a VIP. She was about to turn her back to the bouncer, when a shorter man tugged at his arm and whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry Ms. Berry, you can pass."

She flashes both men her classic Rachel Berry smile as she crosses the rope. She timidly makes her way across the main room and heads to the bar on the opposite side of the entrance. The VIP Lounge was quaint. The interior décor was tastefully done and there was one wall made up entirely of a giant fish tank. While taking in her surroundings, she understood why there was a VIP list for anyone who entered. This place was just classy. The owner seemed to run a tight ship because everyone was calm, the music was upbeat but not to the point where the volume was able to drown out your thoughts. There was a spot to eat, a spot to dance and a bar with an oddly shaped counter top.

She pulls a stool at the bar (as close to the fish tank wall as possible) and settles herself in for a long night. Rachel Berry. How would others describe her? Superstar. Talented. Elegant. How would she describe herself? VIRGIN! The brunette ordered a dirty martini and took it in one gulp while tossing her head back.

"Can I have another, please?" the bartender pours her another as Rachel's head sinks lower. She felt like hiding to avoid being spotted so she tried to keep her head low and not face the crowd in the lounge. How did this all happen? She had it all planned out. Broadway star, fall in love, EGOT status, marriage and children, white picket fence, the works. Yet here she was sitting alone at a bar, unable to share her success with a companion, and more notably still a virgin. Most of the relationships she partook in were very short due to her drive for success putting her career before anything and more specifically anyone else. You would think that coming to terms with her sexuality and being open with the press about it ("Rachel Berry, Bisexual Broadway star extraordinaire", was once a headline in the newspaper), would make her have more choices from the lot. Yet it didn't.

Her virginal status meant that not only has she not had sex ever, but she never came close to it because she never felt like she could fully trust anyone she met on an intimate level. Apart from her ambition getting in the way of sex, there was also the fact that she was a girl who believed in being in love in the movie-type kinda way. Someone taking the time to know you and trying to be your everything. Finding someone as old fashioned as that in the fast paced life in Ney York city was just almost impossible and after a string of short, non-intense relationships, the diva decided to postpone the hunt for love and focus on her career. Here she was now, totally famous, totally accomplished and totally alone.

After emptying her 4th dirty martini, the diva decided to make a vow. She turned her back to the bar and faced the open floor scrutinizing the crowd. The place was a respectable establishment and the patrons were well dressed and classy in a non-douche bag type vibe. With that astute observation, Rachel decided that tonight was the night to get her v- card swiped. Since she knew she could have her pick of anyone, she decided to throw caution to the wind and let fate decide who the lucky person should be, (or unlucky person, since she had no idea how her performance in bed would be on her first time). She closed her eyes and cringed at the thought of bad sex with a stranger, but knew it had to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys, as promised, here is chapter 2. I got a little help from_ iluvsarasidle_, so many thanks to her for that. :) . Leave some feedback of anything you would like to see. Thanks.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

Being Rachel Berry, even throwing caution to the wind involved some level of planning. For this plan to work tonight, there were rules already being established in her head.

Point 1. Absolutely no sleeping with a fan of her work or her celebrity status. She refused to fall for the first person who feeds into her ego. She had her EGOT status for that. Besides she didn't want someone to spread it to the tabloids. She can see the headline now 'Rachel Berry, the Broadway Bisexual Bed Encounter as told by Wayne the street performer'. As desperate as she was, she had more sense than that.

Point 2. No sleeping with someone who was on the verge of passing out from intoxication. As much as she would choose to have this voluntary situation erased from her memory the next morning, she felt like she should be able to have some connection with the person during the act of coitus, being her first time and all. Also, see point 1 with regards to the tabloids.

Point 3. No anonymous sex in the club. This meant no places like in the stall of the restroom, or in a private booth, even though she wasn't sure if the establishment had that kind of facility. The name "VIP" made her wonder if there were any of those kinds of private rooms. Also no anonymous sex at her loft. Being the homebody that she was, she didn't think it best to plague her home with the bad memory with her first obligatory sexual encounter. This was what motel rooms were invented for. It hit her and she finally understood what that meant. See also point one about the tabloids.

Point 4. The final rule contained the whole 'throw caution to the wind' element. She would have to try to sleep with the first person who walked up to her that fit the criteria above.

The panic soon hit her when she realized that if there were a sex tape of her in the act it would most probably be called: "Broadway Bisexual Hottie". Random thoughts popped in her head. She needed to make a call to Katy in the morning to get that damn tabloid to stop calling her a Broadway Bisexual. The term was beginning to stick. It was annoying. Brain back on the sex tape, she decided to abort the plan and turned her body back to the bar. She was about to down her 5th martini, when she heard the voice behind her.

"I thought Rachel Berry's drink of choice was wine coolers that taste like pink."

The brunette knew that voice anywhere, even over the sound of the drowning bass or was that the effect of the drowning booze. Her eyes widened while most of her face was still buried in her martini glass. She swallowed the rest of her drink while simultaneously turning around.

Rachel was now face to face with Quinn Fabray. She looked stunning. Her hair was short. Her hazel eyes were accentuated by her light green shirt, and she wore a sinfully short black skirt. Rachel subconsciously licked her lips. Her eyes travelling upwards from the blonde's legs revealed a sleeveless green button down shirt. At this point, with the mixture of the alcohol and shock of the sight before her, she is not sure what the expression on her face looks like, but when her eyes meet the face of the former HBIC, the blonde had a slightly amused expression on her face with her head tilted slightly. The diva's internal panic sets in when she realized that now would be a good time to tap into her acting skills and try not to look as inebriated as she feels.

"Quinn Fabray… Oh my goodness. What…where… how? "

"Have I managed to make the ever so verbose Rachel Berry lost for words?" says Quinn with a shit eating grin.

Rachel stares at the blonde with her mouth slightly open. _Damn it Rachel, you need to say something witty…, something wordy…., say something…., anything! At least close your mouth when you stare at her! Oh God please tell me that's vermouth running down my chin…_

With that last thought, Rachel snaps her jaw shut and instantly breaks out of her daze. She adjusts her posture on her small frame, puffing out her chest. The brunette tries to get off her bar stool to hug the blonde, but after moving an inch, she begins to feel the effects of her dirty martinis. _Play it cool Rachel, stay on the freaking chair if you have to. Just don't look like you had one too many. Remain like a statue if you have to, just be cool._

Quinn is staring at her almost as if she can hear Rachel's internal monologue. "Rachel would you like to come upstairs to my office and we can maybe catch up a bit?"

"Sure. Wait? Why do you have an office upstairs?" _Perfect! You can form words into a sentence again. Ha, take that you dirty martinis! All 5 of you, or was it 6?_

"I work here... well... let's just say this is what Russell Fabray's inheritance bought me" shrugged Quinn in the most nonchalant tone possible, while grabbing the diva's upper arm and pulling her towards the metallic swirly steps, where she's almost 65% confident that her heels are going to get caught between the planks and land her almost drunk bisexual Broadway butt on the ground_. Chic contemporary my ass that thing is a safety hazard._

The diva feels like the room is moving faster than her legs as she begins to put one foot in front the other trying to ascend the stairs. Quinn is standing behind her and instinctively moves her hand to the brunette's waist when she fumbles two feet away from the top of the stairs. Quinn allows Rachel to walk in front her but gently guides her around the corners of the corridor on the upper floor by maintaining her hands on the petite woman. Finally, they get to the door of the office. They both stop Rachel is no longer slightly swaying, so there is no need to have Quinn steady her, yet her hands are still there rubbing soothing circles with her thumbs on the brunettes waist.

"You know the door won't exactly open itself. You have to turn that thing there called a doorknob to get it open."

"Quinn Fabray, don't talk to me like I'm an infant, I know how to get in, I just chose not to be presumptuous since I have never been here before and is therefore not expected to know what room we are proceeding to." says Rachel in one breath._ Yes! Verbal diarrhea is up and running._ _I'm almost the fully functional Rachel Berry Broadway Bisexual Hotti… wait, what! Oh fuck that tabloid!_ Rachel groans and slumps against Quinn so that her back is now pressed against the blonde's front. Rachel gives up on trying to be cool in the presence of Quinn and once again being the mind reader that she is, Quinn leans forward and turns the knob and they walk in, with Rachel still walking in front since the top of the staircase.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys, the reviews and alerts after I posted chapter 2 has been insane. I got almost 3000 hits on Saturday, so thank you for that. Thanks to all who reviewed, it was much appreciated, and thanks to those who sent story alerts. I got over 60 of them in one night. I even saw a pen name of someone who is writing stories that I currently follow, so I thought that was pretty cool. **

**Anyways, here is chapter 3. I know most of you are interested in the faberry interaction that will take place in Quinn's office. I hope I don't disappoint. Also know that I had no beta, so all inconsistencies and inaccuracies are mine.**

**Also, leave reviews if there is anything you want to see happen, or any element you would like me to stress on more than others.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3**

Quinn opened the door, to reveal your basic office set up to your left with a desk, chair and wall to wall book case. To the right, was a glass wall made up of one way glass where anyone in the office was able to see the entire floor area of the lounge. There was also a sofa set, a coffee table and 2 large flat screen television, where one was rigged to what Rachel believes to be the security system with a view of multiple angles in and around the lounge and the other seemed to be your basic TV.

Quinn led Rachel to the couch and motions for her to sit, while she gets two bottled waters from her mini fridge. The blonde walks over to her and leans forward towards a sitting Rachel, while handing her a bottle. The diva's eyes instinctively zoom in on the cleavage that presented itself before her. She exhales a sigh and looks up to Quinn's face. That perfectly arched eyebrow is looking back at her with that expression of amusement still on her face since they met downstairs.

"I think you need to hydrate after all those martinis Rach… This is the part where you take the bottle from my hands. Five martinis aren't really known to eliminate your motor skills. It just kinda slows you down. I know you aren't being as verbal as you usually are, but I can tell you are having internal dialogues with yourself."

Rachel takes the bottle from her hands while Quinn gets comfortable on the other end of sofa. _Oh shit! Quinn Fabray is a mind reader! Wait, does she know I was staring at her boobs. Wait, since when do I use_ _the word boobs. Oh my God, drinking makes me lose my vocabulary. Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!_

"And no Rachel, I'm not a mind reader. I just know that you can be very vocal, inebriated or not, and you barely said a word since we opened the door. I figure you have to get the words out your system somehow." says the blonde as she sips her water.

The tiny diva back tracks her thoughts and replays what the blonde said. "Wait, how did you know, I was having martinis? And how did you know how many martinis I had." _Shit, I'm not even sure how many martinis I had._

Quinn turns her attention to the one way glass wall behind the couch and Rachel does the same. "I saw you sitting at the bar from up here. At first, I wasn't sure it was you, so naturally I had my doubts. Then I realized it was you, since your build and frame hasn't really changed much since high school. "

"Quinn, is this place really yours? It's very nice. I always knew you would do great things."_ Three whole sentences all by my very self. I deserve a pat on the back. Martinis be damned._

"Well, after college I went to… ahh…. Rach…. are you ok?"

"Of course I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Your eyes are closed, yet you are sitting upright. They've been closed for about 7 seconds. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, your office just seems kind of bright all of a sudden. I just felt the need to rest them for a bit."

"Um, ok. Sure. But do you plan on opening them again anytime soon?"

"What do you mean? Aren't they open now?"

Quinn tries to suppress a giggle. "No Rach, they're still closed."

"Oh, well in that case I better open them." _Oh man, why do my eyelids feel so heavy? WAIT ! I'm supposed to be on the prowl! _With that thought, Rachel's eyes flew open with a speed that made Quinn lean back a little in her seat. _Crap, I said I was going to sleep with the first person I saw that fit the criteria. And here I am staring at the prettiest girl I've ever known. She definitely fits the criteria, minus the anonymous part. There is no way she will sleep with me. I mean its Quinn!_

"Care to share your internal dialogue with the rest of the class?" Quinn arches her eyebrow at the last word of her questions.

"How do you even know when I'm doing that?" _Oh man that eyebrow thing is super sexy. How did I not see that before? I can either blame the martinis for allowing me some mental clarity through this alcohol induced haze, or I can blame my virginity for making me feel like a hormonal teenage boy every time she does that eyebrow thing._

"Because you make this cute little face when you do it. And you're doing it right now."

"Quinn Fabray thinks I'm cute. That's truly the best compliment I heard all night."

"Rach, I doubt that was the best compliment you heard all night. You won 3 Tonys this evening. Something tells me you've heard better things before you arrived here."

"True, but none of them truly meant it. You on the other hand, well, let's just say I know you're being honest." _Yes! I can almost feel the sobriety seeping back into me. It feels warm and awesome, and… hang on, do I need to pee?_

"You're doing it again."

"Quinn I think I need to go. I should take care of my tab and leave." The brunette fiddles in her purse for her credit card.

"No need, drinks on the house for old friends and new accomplishments. Congratulations on your Tonys Rachel. I believe you have full EGOT status now."

"Yea well, it was… hold on a minute. How did you know I won three Tonys tonight? "

"It's called the Tony Awards, and it's kind of a big deal in New York. Plus the plaza is seven blocks from here. It was a bitch getting to work this afternoon. When I got here, the TV was on for most of the evening, and I saw bits and pieces, so I may or may not have noticed you get your awards."

Suddenly, Rachel's facial expression changes to the point where Quinn literally files up off the sofa and reaches for the waste paper basket on the other side of the room. She runs back to the diva in record time and puts the bin to her face just as the diva slumps over emptying the contents of her stomach. The lounge owner puts the bin down and ties up the brunette's hair and then begins to rub her back as gently as possible.

After another whole minute of dry heaving, the diva is slumped backwards on the plush sofa while Quinn goes to take out the trash, quite literally. She returns with an aspirin bottle and hands Rachel 2 pills and places the water bottle to her lips.

"Im so sorry you have to see me like this. I have no idea what I'm doing getting dru…"

"Shh Rach, its ok. You're safe up here and I don't mind keeping an eye on you. If you want I can take you home in an hour, when we close up. You can stay here and rest while you wait." Quinn is kneeling in front the diva on the sofa, with the most concerned look in her eyes.

"Quinn, it's ok, I really don't want to be a burden. I can have my security team take me home." With those last words, the brunette attempts to get up, but loses her footing and stumbles backwards on the sofa.

"Rachel, you can barely walk. How do you plan to leave here without anyone seeing you like this? The press will have a field day, and I refuse to let that happen no matter how stubborn you plan to be about this."

"Oh no…. Ugh… I totally messed up. What am I going to do?"

"Where is your head of security, how can I find him?"

Rachel rifles through her purse and pulls out the remote and hands it over to Quinn.

"Rachel, are you serious? What the hell is this? "

"You push the button to get him."

"So you're telling me that all I have to do is push this single button and your head of security will magically appear like a genie? Oh this I have to see."

Quinn positions herself right against the glass wall. She pushes the button and looks to the floor area expectantly. And sure enough, she sees a tall well dressed Italian guy in a black suit followed by two other guys zipping their way through the crowd and up the flight of stairs.

"Wow that was cool." whispers Quinn as she looks at the remote in her hand in amazement. She's interrupted by a knock at her door.

Mickey the bar tender's voice is heard on the other side. "Miss Fabray, we have some men here looking for Ms Rachel Berry."

"Come in Mickey, she's in here." And in a beat, the door busts open with a concerned Tony and his henchmen.

Tony runs over to the diva. "Rachel, are you ok? Are you hurt in any way?"

The brunette looks to Tony with nothing but respect for how seriously he takes his job. "Tony, I'm fine. I had a bit too much to drink and this is my high school friend Quinn who has been taking care of me."

Tony looks to the blonde and extends his hand to make an introduction. "Thank you Quinn for taking care of her. I'm sorry for the inconvenience caused."

"No inconvenienced caused. Rachel and I go way back."

"Well we best be leaving. I should get her home."

"With all due respect Tony, I don't mean to tell you how to do your job, but I don't think you can leave here just yet without the paps getting a picture of her like this."

"I understand, and I was hoping you had a service entrance in the back."

"The paps are all over that. They usually snap pics there of some of the live bands we bring in from time to time, so they already know about that exit."

"Well passing through the front is out the question, since there are some photographers out there already. Someone followed Rachel here so they know she is in the building."

"Listen, I live 5 blocks from here. I can take her home with me when I close up, which will be pretty soon. If you said someone followed her here and they know she's in the building, when they see the head of her security leave without her, they'll suspect she got lucky tonight and already left here with someone else. Therefore if you leave now, I highly suspect they will all leave with you, since in their minds Rachel Berry is no longer here."

Quinn's plan has sound logic and Tony can't seem to find a single flaw. He looks to Rachel for her approval, and she silently nods and smiles at the tall Italian man.

"Quinn, I appreciate what you are doing to keep her safe. She is family, so believe me when I say that I am grateful you are looking out for her. " and with those last word, he leans in so he can hug Rachel and asks her to call him when they arrive at the blonde's place. Mickey, Tony, and the henchmen all take it as their cue to leave the office.

"Well now that we deflected that little issue, tell me, what kind of pajamas would you like to sleep in Miss Berry? I distinctly remember you having a fondness for long sleeve button ups with hearts on them, on our trip to Nationals in New York during our junior year." at this point, Quinn is doing nothing to suppress her grin.

From this moment on, there is only one thought going through the diva's head. _Oh Man! I'm going home with Quinn Fabray. So much for the 'losing my virginity' pledge. I can't even get that right. I had bullet points and everything. It was like a mental power point presentation, and I still managed to leave this place with a guarantee that my virginity will be intact. _

Rachel slumps further into the couch and groans in defeat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, **

**So thank you for the reviews and indicating what you liked and wanted to see more of. Keep that up so I don't disappoint you guys. Everyone seems to enjoy Rachel's internal conversations so that's a definite keeper. To the reviewers, I was attempting to respond to each of your reviews through personal message but in the middle of trying to send multiple messages, FanFiction decided to be a pain and I think some of the messages weren't sent. So those of you who reviewed but did not get a reply from me before this chapter was posted, my deepest apologies, but just know that I did read all of them and I loved them. Many thanks for the support.**

**Overall, the response on Chapter 3 was totally awesome, and as a result, I decided to post chapter 4 much earlier than I originally planned to. In the beginning, I had no idea where I wanted to go with this story, but now, I'm beginning to get a sense of direction for it. This means that if there is anything you want to see as each chapter goes up, now would be the time to say, so I would have ample time to see if I can work it in the story. Also much love to my friend AP for acting as a beta for this chapter. **

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4**

Rachel rolls over to her left, turning her head away from the sunlight which now filled the room. In turning, her hand hits a warm body. The diva's eyes widen and her body shoots up from the bed. She turns and sees Quinn's face buried in her pillow next to her, her golden blonde hair a golden mess. The diva feels a chill and looks under her blanket. _Oh my fucking God! Why am I only wearing my underwear! Wait, did I have sex last night? Ha, I totally had sex with Quinn. Yes! Or…. did I just pass out. Ok Rachel, try to remember what happened after the lounge. Think! Let's see, I remember Quinn opening the door to her loft and that warm, awesome feeling… Oh yes, I went to the bathroom to pee when I got here, and then … then … ummm….. Oh man, I hope I didn't have sex and forgot. Argh! Fuck my life…._

"No we didn't have sex, but you are quite a handful when you're buzzed."

"Oh fuck Quinn, you scared the shit out of me!" the diva swats at the blonde's body with both hands.

"Hahaha… Ok, ok, I'm sorry but you were doing that cute face thing again."

Rachel feels her face turn a slight shade of crimson as well as her nipples get slightly hard making it rub against the fabric of the bed sheet.

"Um, Quinn, where are my clothes?"

"I set out some sleepwear for you over there," Quinn points to the floor where some clothes were discarded, "… but you were being kinda bratty and tossed it aside as well as the clothes you were wearing and hopped in my bed. I would have left you here and took the sofa but you were kinda clingy and insisted I stay. I tried to dress you but you refused and then you threw up some more." The blonde then pointed to the bucket at the side of the bed which made Rachel cringe. "Don't worry I cleaned it before you fell asleep, so it's totally empty now."

"Is there anything else I should know before I die of embarrassment?"

"Umm… you like to cuddle, and you said you miss your binky so I would have to take its place for the night."

"Oh my God, that did not happen…. "

"I swear to you it totally did."

Rachel peeps under her covers again "I can't believe you saw me naked…"

"Well our plumbing is the same, and in my defense, I tried to cover you up, but you had to have it your way." Quinn turns sideways and props her head up on her elbow with that token Fabray, panty-dropping smile. "If it makes you feel better, I can show you mine since you showed me yours."

The diva's eyes widen in horror. _There she goes again with that damn eyebrow thing. She's doing it while I have no clothes on….. Oh God, I won't leave this place alive, I'm either going to die of embarrassment or of sexual frustration. _

"Rachel, calm down. It's no big deal. I was just kidding. You have to be able to laugh at yourself from time to time. The main thing is that you were safe and no one took advantage of you."

_But I wanted to be taken advantage of. That was the whole point of going to a club after the Tonys_. The diva turns away from Quinn and curls her body into fetal position stewing in her disappointment.

"Come on, you can get cleaned up while I make you some breakfast. I left a new toothbrush for you in the bathroom." And with that Quinn hopped out of bed and headed to what Rachel can only presume to be the kitchen.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

20 minutes later Rachel emerges from the bedroom and follows the smell of bacon. She pulls a stool near the kitchen island and settles herself. Quinn spins around and lays a large bowl of fruit and a plate of toast and jam in front or Rachel.

"Toast and fruit for the little vegan, and I see you finally decided to wear the tank and shorts I set out for you last night."

"Yes, I didn't want to go through your things to find clean clothes after I showered."

"And how are we feeling so far, any nausea?"

"No, nothing so far. I think it's because I have nothing left in my stomach, so I'm totally starving."

"Well dig in my lady."

"No I want to wait until you sit so we can eat together. It's the least I can do as a house guest."

"Rach, I think we are past the stages of houseguest and host. Considering the night we had last night, and the history we have from highschool, I think it's safe to let you eat your breakfast while I finish up here."

With that last sentence, Rachel greedily grabbed her toast and started stuffing her face.

"Hahahaha… Easy there tiger, don't choke on me,"

"Sowwy, can I haf some juife pless." The diva responds with a full mouth.

The blonde pours her some orange juice and sets her meal near the brunette and begins to eat.

"So what are your plans today?"

_Try to get laid so I won't be a virgin forever._ "Um, nothing really. I get a 2 week break as per the orders from my manager Katy. She thinks the EGOT status at 27 years is somewhat of a milestone, and suggested I take a break from it all for a bit."

"Well, since you're free, I was kinda wondering if you would like to hang out. We didn't really get to catch up last night, and I was hoping we could make up for that today. Don't feel obligated to, especially since I saw you naked and all." The diva throws a piece of toast at the blonde's smiling face.

"You are never going to let me live that down aren't you?"

"Well like I said, it's no big deal, but since I know it makes you squirmy, no, I think I'm gonna have a little fun with it. Anyway, would you like to hang out with me today?"

"Depends on what exactly you have in mind."

"There is an amusement park open not too far from here. I can win you another binky if you like, so you can have it for the next time you sleep over."

"Aren't you being a little presumptuous?"

"Baby, I don't need to be. I've already seen your goodies."

"Quinn!" at the sound of her name, the blonde sticks her tongue out at the diva.

"Hey, you have nice boobs, nothing to be ashamed of. Maybe you should just forgo a t-shirt today. Just saying…."

"You are nuts!"

"You so love it!"

"Do not!"

"Do too…"

"Do not!"

"Do too…"

"Argh, I prefer you when you were a bitch!"

"Well a certain someone stopped me from doing something really stupid in high school, and after that, I learned to loosen up and not take things so seriously."

With that line they both stared with each other. Rachel knew Quinn was referring to her plan to take Beth away from Shelby. The joking was put aside for a split second and Quinn looked at diva with silent appreciation for her actions almost 10 years ago.

Rachel was the first to speak, breaking the moment. "Ok, fine, I'm in. I just have to stop home to get a change of clothes and then we can be on our way."

"Do you really have to stop at home? Can't we use the magic remote to summon Tony the genie for that? I really want to press that button again. It's like one minute you press it, the next he's all up in your face. It's pretty cool."

"Quinn, that's for emergencies only when I'm out on work related matters. It's not a servant button."

"Ok, ok, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm only kidding. Actually I like Tony. He's good people."

Quinn moves to tidy up by grabbing her and Rachel's plate, but the tiny brunette stops her.

"I can handle that. Why don't you go get showered and dressed and then we can head over to my place."

"Sure thing. Give me about 15 minutes and we will be all set."

"Ok."

The blonde exits and once she's out of earshot, the brunette softly bangs her head on the countertop multiple times trying to give her frustration an outlet. _Quinn Fabray is a total cockblock. I'm never going to get laid if I spend all my time today with her._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps, **

**So I got a positive response yet again for chapter 4 and I want to publicly say thank you all for that. I got a lot of comments on Rachel's morning after antics as well as the cockblock Quinn comment. I also got a comment on charmer Quinn. All I can say is when I grow up, I want to be just like her … lol . **

**Now I know you all want them together like right this minute, heck even I want that for them too, but of course, since its Faberry, we all know they have to work their stuff out before they can get to that happy place. That being said, this chapter might not be in the same pace as the others (mainly because Rachel is sober… lol), but also because I wanted to use this chapter to give my characters a bit of a back story, in order to explain some comments made in previous chapters and to also aid with the story progression for the future. As a result, reviews are crucial in this chapter so I can know if you guys are ok with me mixing it up a bit.**

**Another thing is that I know I told most of you that Chapter 5 will be posted on Wednesday night and I started writing this chapter literally 5 minutes after I posted Chapter 4 and I managed to finish it today, so I decided to throw caution to the wind, grow a pair, and post it a day early since you guys have been really good to me with the alerts and the reviews.**

**I also have to shout out my buddy** _**momo0424**_** who I tend to run ideas by from time to time. She gave me her blessing when I told her about the change of pace for this chapter.**

**One last thing, I had no beta, so all inconsistencies and inaccuracies and grammatical errors are mine.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5**

It's an amazing day in the city of New York, and Rachel and Quinn are walking through a narrow pathway to get to the gates of the amusement park. Before getting there, they stopped at the diva's apartment for her change of clothes. She opted for a pair of black skinny jeans, flip flops, and a short sleeve checkered button down shirt stopping mid hip in length. _Gotta dress in a way to attract both sexes if I wanna get this 'Berry Cherry-Popping plan' underway. Oh God I rhyme just like that damn tabloid now! Note to self: Call Katy to have a word with that tabloid editor._

The blonde got dressed in record time and chose to wear khaki shorts and a black t-shirt that had a red 'Hello my name is 'name tag logo. The word 'Awesome!' was scribbled in a handwriting font across the white space of it. Rachel found this t-shirt most amusing to which Quinn's response was "What? I gotta wear my lucky t- shirt if I have to win Rachel Berry a binky." and with that, the diva blushed profusely. No one had ever gone out of her way to make her feel so special in such a simple act.

Quinn pays the entrance fee for both of them, and as they enter, their heads simultaneously tilt upwards, taking in all the taller rides.

Quinn is the first to look away and begins to look around already planning a mental route of all the booths and rides they should go on, in order to maximize their day. She looks to Rachel who is still looking up at the ferris wheel.

"Rach, before we check out the place, I just have to ask you one thing."

"What's that Quinn?"

"What in the hell is a binky?"

"Bahahahaha… " The diva holds her sides slumped over in laughter. "Quinn. Do you seriously not know what it is?"

"Well in the midst of all the madness last night, you kinda neglected to mention what it was."

"And you were sooooooo determined to get me one today, but you had no idea what it was. You even busted out your lucky t-shirt for this. How does that even work?"

"Hey, you wanted one, it made you happy, so all I knew was that I had to get you one. The logistics weren't really important at the time. But now that we're here, I kinda need to know what I'm trying to win for you."

"You are the cutest little thing Ms Fabray." _How in the hell am I now meeting this version of Quinn._

"Finally, someone has admitted to my badassness."

"I said cute, so its cuteness."

"My ears heard badassness, but I digress. So back to binky, what exactly is it?"

"Do you remember when Kurt, Brittany and I were running for the Student Body President?"

"Yup."

"Do you remember what Brittany's mascot was throughout her entire campaign?"

"The rainbow unicorn?"

"Uh huh. Well right before I left for New York at the end of senior year, she gave me her unicorn. She said that in order to truly know who I want to be, I have to show my inner unicorn so the world can appreciate and respect me for all the good things I was forced to keep hidden about me in high school out of fear and further rejection."

"She was referring to your bisexuality, wasn't she?"

"How in the hell did you know that?"

"She gave me a stuffed turtle to represent my lesbianism and said more or less the same thing, but with less words. In fact, her exact words were 'Just go out there and be gay. Get out of your shell; you've suffered through enough high school'."

The brunette stops dead in her tracks and turns to face Quinn. Her mouth is hanging open and her eyes are wide in shock.

"Which part are you shocked about, My lesbianism, or Brittany's impeccable gaydar? "

"A bit of both actually."

"I know right. She has this way of not so much seeing people, but seeing through them. I swear, looking back at it now, Brittany was actually the least confused out of all of us in high school."

"Huh, no kidding."

"So now you get to ask the question you really want to ask."

_Are you really gay?_ "What ride are we going to try first?" asks the diva as she looks everywhere else but the lounge owner's eyes.

"Try again little one."

_How in the actual fuck is she doing that. It's like she's constantly in my head and I have no choice but to be myself around her. _"Are you really gay and how long have you known?"

""Yes, and freshman year of college. I got my turtle from Brits 2 months after I started college. When I got it, and she said those few sentences, it got me thinking. A half hour later it hit me like a load of bricks and everything made sense. It was like there was an explanation from every single one of my actions for the last couple of years until that point. That night I went out drinking and got totally shit faced and came back to my dorm. I went to bed with a vow to myself that whatever I needed to do to make it in this world, I would do it in accordance with my happiness." The blonde smiles shyly at those last words. "What about you, what was your story?"

"No story. I liked boys and girls. Always have. Always known, though I never told any of the guys I dated in high school since I was pretty sure they would have asked for a threesome. Getting binky was a gentle reminder that regardless of what the world was going to think of me, what was important was what I thought of myself."

"Brits the oracle strikes again."

"Yeah. I have to say, in all the years I spent planning my career, and I never considered living my future as an out bisexual in the public eye. Binky changed that. "

"Ok, why the name 'Binky', and which one of these lovely unicorns would you like to be your binky for night time?" Quinn has just led them to a game booth, where you shoot as many moving ducks in a row to win a prize. Half the prizes in the booth were all different sizes and styles of unicorns.

"I want that one!" said the diva wide eyed, pointing at a particular large stuffed unicorn.

"You just had to pick the biggest one you saw didn't you?"

"What's so wrong with that Quinn? You are wearing your lucky t-shirt after all. This means I expect great things from you today. " _Oh my God that smile is sooo fucking sexy… Quinn you damn cockblock, if you would have just left me alone today, I would have gone out and found a way to get rid of all my sexual frustration instead of being here, getting highly aroused by something as simple as your smile…. Arghh!_

"Hey, Rach, you're making that face again."

"Urgh! Why do you have to point it out every time?"

"Because I wanna know what's going on in that head of yours."

_You already seem to always know what's going on up in here. It's like you have a freaking direct line sometimes._ "It's nothing Quinn."

"Ok, if you say so. Excuse me sir, what do I have to do to win that unicorn over there." Quinn points to the stuffed animal that happens to be bigger than Rachel's upper body.

The burly man with kind eyes gave a soft smile when he turned around and saw a determined Quinn and a glazed over look of happiness in Rachel's eyes. He decided to go easy on them. "Miss, all you have to do is take the bow and arrow and hit the centre target over there."

"Don't I have to hit the moving ducks or something?" Quinn says eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nope, for the biggest prize in the booth you have to only hit the target."

"But isn't it the bigger the prize the more challenging the win?"

The little diva begins switching her weight from her left foot to her right foot signaling her eagerness. _Oh my goodness Quinn, the man is giving you an easy way out, because he wants you to win it. Would you please just take it!_

"Miss, between you and me, I don't think you want to disappoint your little lady over there."

The blonde and the booth owner both turn around simultaneously to look at the impatient diva tapping her foot on the ground.

"You know what buddy, I think you're right. Better play it safe."

"You bet. I don't think you want to end up in the dog house tonight."

"Actually, it doesn't matter because I've already seen her goodies."

"Quinn! I'm standing right here you know. I can hear both of you." says the diva with a huff while trying to hide a smile daring to come out.

The blonde walks up to the counter, picks up the bow and arrow and assumes an archer's stance with her game face on. The sunlight is hitting her eyes and its hazel color comes out in all its glory. _I have to take a picture of this._ Rachel pulls out her phone and snaps the blonde in portrait manner and discretely puts it back in her pocket. With one quick release of the pinched arrow against the bow's string, Quinn hits the target dead centre. _That was totally hot! Oh my God Rachel, it's only a freaking bow and arrow, it's not like she's Robin Hood…Oooooh, Quinn in tights … Yummy…. Ok, Ok, Calm yourself woman!_

The booth owner proudly takes the unicorn down from the shelf and hands it over to the blonde, and leans over to her and whispers in her ear "Looks like you really didn't need my help Cassanova. She's as good as yours."

"If only I would be so lucky to call her mine." replies Quinn with a soft genuine smile.

"Trust me, if you're not already there yet, you're well on your way."

"We'll see what the future holds. Who knows…. " and with that the blonde winks at the gentleman and holds out the stuffed unicorn to a bouncy diva.

"Quinn, I honestly think you could do that with your eyes closed." Rachel wraps her arms around the unicorn and her fingers can barely touch each other.

"Rach, do you need me to hold that for you. It's almost like the unicorn has swallowed you whole. I can't even see your head anymore." _She's so sweet. Too bad she doesn't want to sleep with me….._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi peeps,**

**Ok, so honestly, when the reviews started rolling in, I was super excited to start this next chapter right away, but for once in the last 5 days, sleep trumped story, so I ended up resting. I figured I should let sleep win just in case I started writing and everything came out like total garbage since its been known to happen in the past, with school assignments.**

**The number of story, favorite story, author, and favorite author alerts I get after I post every chapter is quite remarkable. It's like all the Faberrians have come out of hiding just to read this story. This also means that I feel more pressured to deliver something that meets your expectations, so like I keep saying, keep up the reviews so I know what you liked, and therefore I won't disappoint.**

**Someone expressed interest in the t-shirt Quinn was wearing in the last chapter, and yes it does exist. I actually own one. I got it off of Amazon. They asked to see a pic of it, so if anyone else is interested in that, private message me with your e-mail and I can send it to you. **

**Also, _XXXII_ gets a shout out since they used the word "epic" to describe my last chapter and _suspenceme_ said that the story had them swooning [insert author blush here]. To all other reviewers… you guys are AWESOME! It seriously gave me some motivation to try to produce this chapter before the weekend. **

**With regards to the content in this chapter, I'm not sure if you may think I'm going too fast here. You should know that my writing process involves little to no planning, so I really didn't know what I was going to write for chap 6 until I sat by the PC. This scene played out in my head, and tried to convert it to words. If you think I need to slow it down, just let me know.**

**One last thing, just as the last chapter, I had no beta, so all inconsistencies and inaccuracies and grammatical errors are mine (and I posted this 10 minutes after I wrote it, so I know there are some errors in here for sure).**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6**

Its 7:30 am the next day, and Rachel has just come off her elliptical because some habits never die. As she wipes the beads of sweat off her face, her cell phone goes off. She looks at the screen to see the caller ID and the picture displayed is one of Quinn in her archer's position. A half smile, half smirk graces her lips.

The brunette answers "Yo."

"Oh. My. Gosh. Rachel Berry knows a word that isn't in a dictionary. I'm impressed little one."

"Har har, you could have just gone along with it you know, I was trying to be cute."

"Trust me, you don't need gangsta speak to be cute."

_Urgh, thank goodness she can't see the blush on my cheeks or the big ass smile on my face. The power of strictly audio! Boom!_

"I know you're totally blushing, Rachel."

"How on earth do you do that! It's like I can't hide anything around you."

"The power of observation Rach."

"I feel so uncool around you."

"I know, I'm totally bad ass, don't you think?"

"Huh, I didn't even call you bad ass. Where did that come from?"

"It's what my ears heard. So I ran with it."

"Is that like a complex, where every time someone gives you a direct or indirect compliment, your brain converts it to you being a bad ass?"

"Pretty much."

"You're insane."

"I think you mean I'm badass."

"Ok, I see this could go on for a while. Is there a reason you're calling, Ms Bad Ass? "

"Well I figured you might want to come over and hang out with Binky and me, since we're just home chillin."

"Quinn, I can't believe you won me a stuffed animal and then decide to hold it ransom, refusing to let me take it home."

"Well if I remember correctly, the deal was that binky stays here with me in case you want to cuddle whenever you come over. Besides you already have a binky at your house."

"Quinn, you can't even compare the two of them, it's like comparing a house cat to a lion."

"So are you saying you like my binky more than Brits'?"

There is a pause on the line before the diva responds "I know you're doing that eyebrow thing."_ That damn sexy arched eyebrow. Ha, see I can be psychic too Quinn._

"Huh, what eyebrow thing?"

_Oh great, the one time I can read into Quinn, and she has no idea what I'm talking about. I give up. There is no point in trying to be cool around Quinn anymore. Virgins are total dorks. Hang on! I should go out today and try to meet someone to work on that! Shit I totally forgot yesterday because I spent most of the day with Quinn… Freaking cockblock Quinn... hmmm, has a funny ring to it…. _

"Uhhh, Rach, you there?"

"Oh, yes I'm here."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Which one?"

"Nevermind Rach, anyways, so do you want to come over? Binky said he prefers it when you're around, I don't think he likes me very much actually."

"Oh really, you and all your badassery isn't enough for binky."

"Hey, what can I say, the unicorn has taste, can't argue with that logic."

"And what did you have in mind for entertainment if I decide to come over?"

"Come over and find out."

"Such a tease."

"I know it kills you inside not knowing what I have planned."

Rachel sighs as loudly and dramatically as she possibly can into the phone. "Fine, I'll be there in 2 hours."

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

2 Hours Later 

"You called me over here to watch the Transformers Trilogy! " says the brunette in shock.

"I called, you over here to ogle Megan Fox, there's a difference."

"Oh…. well in that case, I want popcorn."

"Yes ma'am."

The diva and the blonde sit on the sofa with Binky the unicorn sitting in the middle of both of them, all heads are facing the TV and all eyes are on Megan Fox. After the first movie, the diva gets up to stretch after sitting in the same spot for over 2 hours. Quinn faces the diva and says "Now. You have a choice. We can either watch the second movie and drool some more, or we can do the other surprise activity I had in mind."

"I'll take other activity for 200 please." _You are quoting Jeopardy in an attempt to be cool around Quinn. Please kill yourself now. _

"Well we're gonna play a game so you can try to win Binky from me. This is your chance to take him home with you."

"It's so on Quinn Fabray. What's the game? Name your challenge."

"Wii Tennis."

"Pfft, is that the best you could come up with. I do an elliptical workout every morning for the last 10 years."

"I was head cheerio on one of the best squads in the country, and let's just say I maintained my training over the years." _I can tell. Your body is as firm as ever._

"Whatever. You're going down, cheerio."

Quinn puts on the Wii unit and her Mii character comes on the screen. Rachel looks at the character in disbelief and scoffs loudly.

"Your Mii character is called 'Badass'…. Really Quinn. I mean, really? "

The blonde turns to her with a goofy grin. "Hey, it's part of my appeal."

"Hahahaha… Your delusions of grandeur need a reality check."

"Binky seems to think otherwise." Quinn nods her head to the stuffed animal still sitting on the sofa.

"Whatever, he's so going home with me."

"We'll see about that."

Despite the diva's insane competitive streak, and her years of exercise, she was no match for Quinn Fabray, former cheerio trained by none other than Sue Sylvester. About seven re-matches were done, just to satisfy the little diva, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't surpass the blonde's stamina level. Rachel's determination to win made her pull out the one weapon in her arsenal that would never fail against this new Quinn Fabray 2.0.

"Ha! I won again. Binks old buddy,you're rooming with me again." Quinn does a fist pump and something which looks weird but should resemble some kind of victory dance. _Now's my chance._

A single tear rolls down the brunette's cheek. She turns her head away, but the ever perceptive blonde rushes over to her right before Rachel's first sniffle.

"Rach, are you ok? What's wrong?"

*Sniff, sniff* "It's nothing. I just really wanted to win so I can get to keep the stuffed animal you won for me, but now I guess I'll never get to take him home." _That's it Rachel, lay the guilt on her. Just a few more tears to seal the deal and that unicorn is as good as mine._

"Rach, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. It was all in good fun. Of course you can take him home. I won him for you and only you. Nothing can change that. Come here." And in one swift motion, the lounge owner pulls Rachel in for a tight hug. She holds the diva close, gently swaying her back and forth, hoping to subdue the sniffles coming from the petite woman. The diva's face rests comfortably on Quinn's collar bone and the blonde rests her chin on the dark hairs of the shorter girl's head. _Oh my God, Quinn Fabray smells like angels dipped in vanilla essence. _Rachel buries her head further into the blonde and fists her t-shirt with her hand as if she couldn't get enough of that heavenly smell. Quinn's hands are rubbing the brunette's back in a soft soothing motion.

The hug is broken with the ringing of a cell phone.

"Oh, that's me. It's the lounge." Quinn retrieves her phone on the coffee table. "Hey Mickey, Oh…. They did… What time were they supposed to be there?... Oh-k then… No worries, I'll sort it out. Thanks for the head up. I'll see you in a bit."

"Sorry, that was work. I'm needed at the lounge to sort out some alcohol that was due to arrive today, but didn't show up. Are you gonna be ok?"

Rachel looks up from her semi-dazed state, and finally snaps out of it when he brain catches up with Quinn's words. "Oh, yea. I'm fine. I'll just go."

"I'll walk you to your car and put Binky in there for you."

"No Quinn it's ok. Go see about work."

The diva goes to pick up her phone, keys and purse, but Quinn, gently takes her hand to stop her and allow her to turn her body so their eyes can meet. "Rachel, I made you cry, and you are leaving my apartment without a proper goodbye. Please tell me how to fix this."

Those hazel orbs look concerned and in this moment Rachel regrets pulling the 'weepy girl' card to make Quinn yield to her wishes. The brunette takes her arms and wraps it around the taller girl's neck, instinctively allowing the blonde to snake her arms around Rachel's waist. She leans in and whispers into blonde strands of hair "Quinn, I had a really nice time today, and I look forward to hanging out with you again. Both you and Binky. I think he should stay here with you. That way I can have an excuse to come visit."

"You promise?"

"I promise." And with that, the diva delivers a kiss to her cheek, releases her hold on Quinn, grabs her things, and leaves the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, **

**Thanks for the positivity on the last chapter. I thought I was going too fast but it turns out you prefer it that way… lol **

**So my author's notes are getting a bit long so I'm going to try to keep it short for once. Reviewers, you are my sunshine on days when I don't feel to write. When I read them I end up finishing chapters in less than 2 hours. Thank you for the words or encouragement. As usual, for this new chapter, let me know what your likes and dislikes are and what you would like to see and I will see what I can do.**

**Someone asked me to write longer chapters, but like I keep saying, I just sit and write, with very little planning. Also I figure if I try to make the chapter longer, then that means I won't be able to update daily which I know most of you will not be too fond of.**

**I had no beta, so all inconsistencies, inaccuracies and grammatical errors are mine (and like the previous chapter, I also posted this 10 minutes after I wrote it, so yea, the errors are lurking around here somewhere).**

**New A/N: I've been trying to post this chapter since Thursday night. Fanfiction keeps giving me an error message about their site or my document when I tried to upload. I will keep trying until i get it. Sorry for the wait.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7**

It's been 3 days since Rachel and Quinn have seen each other. Since the alcohol mix up that day, Quinn has been at the lounge sorting out all kinds of issues. Their first day apart, there was a problem with the fresh produce shipment, the second day the lounge was hired to host a party for the mayor of New York, and the third day there was a problem with the liquor license which needed to be renewed. Quinn and Rachel communicated via text filling each other in on their day, and that was about as much contact as they had. The diva felt horrible for the way she left her apartment that day and she felt even worse for using her acting skills to make Quinn feel awful.

With all her free time and nothing better to do, Rachel used her first two days away from Quinn to work on her 'Berry-cherry poppin' plan. For the first night, she went to a bar on the outskirts of the city. She ended up nursing 2 screwdrivers at the bar, while scanning the crowd and mentally taking notes of each person she saw. Of course being Rachel Berry, she ended up complaining about everyone in her head.

_She's too short. She's shorter than me! No one should be shorter than me. It should be a law or something._

_Ok, wow. He killed it with too much hair product. Seriously, it's like he's giving Mr. Shue a run for his money._

_What in the hell is she wearing! I wear more than that in the shower._

An attractive man came up to the bar besides her and smiles. _Ok he's not too bad, nice build, great eyes, cute smile… I see potential._

He leans in close to her and whispers "Hi there." _Ok. It was good up until the point he opened his mouth. It's like he brushed his teeth with a skunk. His breath smells like ass! Ewww! _

"Uhh…. I need to leave. Bye." and with that line, the brunette was moving as fast as her long legs could take her. Once in the safety of her own home, she vows never to use bars to pick up guys or girls ever again.

Day two away from Quinn gave the 'Berry-cherry popping plan' another chance to redeem itself after the train wreck that was the previous night. The diva opted for a secluded poetry reading club not too far from Quinn's Lounge. She takes a seat in the far back to scan the crowd before her. _Why is everyone dressed in black? It's like someone died in here. It's so depressing. It's also freakishly quiet in here._

A thin man in dark clothes walks up to the microphone on stage and starts to read poetry about his dead cat. _Oh for the love of God, I can't listen to this. I'm out of here. _

Rachel goes home to her apartment and takes out a tub of vegan ice cream and plops down in front the TV and puts on re-runs of The Real L-word. _Those bitches make it look so easy. Why in the hell is it so hard for ME to get laid!_

It's day three and Quinn is sitting on the sofa in her office filling out the paperwork to renew her liquor license. Her mobile phone suddenly rings and the caller ID shows a picture of Binky the photogenic unicorn sitting on her sofa.

"Hello, little one."

"Hey Quinn."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

"Uh, well, you're downstairs in my lounge at 11:00am and we don't open for another 2 hours."

"How are you so sure I'm downstairs. I could be anywhere in the fine city of New York."

"Well I don't hear any cars or traffic, so I know you're indoors."

"Quinn, are you trying to show off by getting in my head? Bet you can't tell me where I am."

"Um…. well the one way glass in my office says otherwise."

The wide eyed diva looks up at the glass. _Crap I totally forgot about that. So much for trying to bust out your Rico Suave moves to surprise Quinn._

"It's ok Rach, I figured you forgot about that since the last time you were here you had one too many in your system." _Good grief woman! You can't even surprise her properly._

"Ok I should go. I should not have shown up in your place of work without asking. I'm really sorry." The diva begins to back pedal and turn to walk out.

"Wait! I think you should stay. And what's that bag in your hand?"

"I brought you some Thai food from one of my favorite restaurants. They have a wide variety of flavorfu…."

"Great, I'm starved. Come on up the stairs. You do remember where the stairs are, right?"

"Quinn, I was not that drunk. I remember how to get up there."

"Yet you managed to miss the big wall to wall glass on the second floor."

"Do you want to starve or not?"

"Ok, shutting up now."

Rachel hangs up her cell phone and makes her way to Quinn's office door and the door flies open before she can knock. A pale hand grabs the bag of food and the other grabs Rachel's wrist and yanks her past the door frame, pulling her into the office.

Quinn sits back on the sofa and rifles through the bag of food. She pulls out the first box she spots and digs in. Rachel looks on in amusement.

"Had I known you were this hungry, I would have come sooner."

"I skipped breakfast today. The last two days were kinda crazy in this place."

"So have you made in progress in clearing up the chaos?" asks the brunette as she digs in the bag to pull out something to eat.

"Somewhat. I just need to finish this paperwork and its back to enjoying the flexible hours of a business owner. Oh my God, Rach this food is orgasmic."_ Oh right, she describes the food as the one thing I'm yet to experience. How ironic._ "Hmmmmm…. Oh Rach, you need to bring me food more often." _If you make noises like that when you eat I will bring you every frickin meal you will ever need to sustain yourself. Hell Yea…Ok, Ok. Focus Berry!_

"So did you have any plans after the paperwork?"

"Well after the last few days, I'm totally beat. I was going to just head home and rest for a few hours."

"I'll make you a deal. How about I go home with you and babysit you Rachel Berry style?"

Quinn looks up from her box of food and arches her eyebrow. "And what would that entail exactly?"

"A foot rub, a neck rub, you get to dominate the TV and choose what we watch and you also get my famous cream of mushroom soup."

"You can cook? Why am I now learning of this?"

"Well technically Campbell's makes the soup. I just heat it up. "

"What's the rest of the deal?"

"You mean you want more?"

"Well if you're making me fake soup, I think you need to up your terms."

"What else did you have in mind?"

"Sleep with me."

"….. " _Did I just hear that right? Did I stop breathing? Where did all the air go?_

"Well, what I mean was, spend the night at my place. We can do all the cool stuff you suggested, and after you can sleep over. We can share my bed since I don't have a guest room, and under normal circumstances I would take the couch, but considering the brutality of the last few days, I really need the comfort of my bed. And the best part is neither of us has to be up early for work tomorrow."

"Sure, I can do that. Let me just stop home to pack a bag."

"Ok sure thing. I'll just tidy up here and meet you home in an hour"

"Sounds good. I better go get my stuff then." The brunette gets up to leave and just as she is about to cross the door frame, Quinn calls out to her.

"Hey Rach…"

The shorter woman turns around "Yes Quinn?"

"Thanks for lunch. That was awesome." Quinn grins like a kid in a candy store.

"No problem. I'll see you in an hour." _That smile will be the end of me._

Rachel shuts the door of the office and leans against the wall with her head making a soft thud. _Sharing a bed with Quinn Fabray, a sober mind, my raging, horny, teenage state, and her natural sex appeal, cannot end well. *Gulp* God help me._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, we meet again [insert evil villain laugh here]. So yeah, most of you think I'm cruel for ending the last chapter where I did, but my brain felt it was the right thing to do in order to prepare you all for this chapter. Just a little heads up about it; well, let's just say it's interesting. Please don't throw any sharp objects at me after reading it.**

**Shout out time: To _deeha _for appreciating this fic by choosing quality over quantity. To _boston blue_ for liking the 'no plan' process I go through. To _Smayz_ who just came across my story, but still took the time to review all of the older chapters. To the rest of you badass reviewers, I love you all. There, I said it. Now let's get married...lol**

**One more thing, no beta, so you know the drill.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8**

With the efficiency that is Rachel Berry and the tiredness that was Quinn Fabray, the brunette ended up arriving before the blonde at her apartment. She sat on her duffel bag out in the hallway outside the apartment door checking emails on her phone. He head rose when she heard the elevator ding. Quinn walked out dragging her purse on the floor behind her. Her eyeslids were heavy and her arms looked lifeless. Her body semi-shot to attention when she saw the diva out in the hallway waiting for her arrival.

"Oh crap, Rach I'm super sorry I couldn't get here before you. As I was about to leave, I had a last minute call come in that I had to tend to."

"It's totally fine Quinn. I know you had a rough couple of days. Let's go inside and let me take care of you, Ok."

"MmmKay."

The brunette takes the keys from Quinn's hand and opens the door. She guides the tired blonde through the door. They both get settled in and Rachel suggests Quinn takes the shower first while she warms up the soup for the both of them. The blonde showers and gets comfortable on the sofa. The diva comes in with the two bowls of soup and Quinn shoots up from the sofa in an attempt to help the brunette with the bowls.

"Quinn, sit down. Do you not know how to be taken care of?"

"Um, not really. I don't know if you noticed but it's just me here. "

"What about your family and friends."

"Well you know my family, so you know what they're like. I got my inheritance when I was 21 from Russell, and opened the VIP Lounge, and mom is always travelling. She said that she never got to see the world being married to my father and the divorce was a way to change that."

"What about your sister? I'm sure she checks in with you every now and then."

"Not really, she blames our parent's divorce on me. She said if I didn't go out and gotten pregnant like I did, then our parents would still been together."

"Or, she could have just blamed your father's mistress. That seems more logical."

"Yea, well, she's a Fabray at heart. They all have tunnel vision. They see what they choose to see."

"And what about friends?"

"Rach, you see how my routine goes. Some days are slow and I'm not needed as often in work, and other days, the business just takes it all out of you."

"That doesn't mean you can't have friends in the city."

"Friends in New York like consistency. They like to know you'll show up when you call them. I may not be able to do that all the time."

"Well I prefer to show up, whether I'm asked or not. Friendship is not a one sided thing. It works both ways."

"Which is why I'm glad you're here." Quinn turns to the diva with earnest eyes. "Thanks for coming over and hanging out. My energy level might not be where it usually is in order for me to show my gratitude, but I appreciate what you're doing, being here and taking care of me and babysitting and all that stuff."

"No need for thanks. I enjoy our time together. I wanted to be here."

"I know you do, which brings me to the next topic at hand." Quinn gets up and walks over to her kitchen cupboard and pulls out a small box and then walks over to the brunette.

_Holy crap that looks like a ring box. Is Quinn Fabray going to propose to me or something? Why does the room suddenly feel so small? Oh God I can't breathe!_

"You're making that face again." _Come on Rachel, use your God damn acting skills. Put on a neutral face!_ "Now you look like you want to throw up. Are you ok?"

"Uh huh." _Is that all the words you could manage. Where in the fuck is my verbal diarrhea when you need it! Oh man, she's getting down on her knees. What is going on here!_

Quinn gets down on both knees and leans into the sofa near Rachel's legs. She places the box on the cushion and looks up to Rachel. "I want you to have this, cause, well…. Look, just open it."

The brunette cautiously looks to the box, then looks to Quinn, the box, then Quinn again, then the box again. _Would you stop this I'm getting dizzy. Just open it!_ She cautiously reaches for the box and gently opens it.

"It won't bite you know." _… says the woman who actually know what's in the box. I rather not take my chances here. I could possibly lose a finger with whatever is going to jump out at me here._

The shorter woman opened it to reveal a key. She plucked it out the box and looked at Quinn with a questioning look, as if to say; _Fill in the blanks for me here. I'm a bit lost._

"It's the key to my apartment. I want you to have it, in case you ever want to stop by or something."

"Quinn, I couldn't take this. I… "

"Rach, I know I only reconnected with you a week ago, and I know you might not think this is true but I trust you more than anyone else in this entire city. I want you to have this. Now you don't have to wait out in the hall for me when you come over."

"Oh-Kay. I'll take it." _Wow, she thinks so highly of me._

"There's just one condition." _I frigging knew it. Always a bloody catch._

"You have to promise to use it and come over whenever you feel like it." _Hmm, I kinda like that catch._

Quinn then got up off her knees and settled back on the sofa again. "Ok, now that that's done. Movie time."

"What are we watching?" asks the brunette as she gets comfortable on the plush couch.

"Whats your number."

"555-042…."

"No, that's the name of the movie. With Anna Faris and Chris Evans_." I. cannot. believe. I. called. out .my .number…. Why does she even want to hang out with me? It's almost as if she wants to suffer through my embarrassment with me._

"Hahahaha… Don't make the cute face Rachel, it's cool." _And now she knows I'm thinking I'm a dork. I'm not sure which is worse, the fact that she knows I'm a dork or the fact that I know that she can read my mind._

Quinn sits on the sofa again after putting in the movie. "If I remember correctly, prior negotiations in my office dictate that this is the part where I either get a foot rub or neck rub. So which will it be first?"

"Well that depends on which one you want first."

"Can we start with foot rub here? And then we can end with neck rub in the bedroom." _Get your mind out the gutter Berry._

"Sure. One now and one before you sleep."

Quinn lies on the three-seater sofa and at the end of the couch, Rachel sits upright with pale feet resting on her thighs. She takes her hands and tenderly massages the blonde's feet with just the right amount of pressure to relieve the tension built up there. After the first 10 minutes the blonde tells the diva to stop and enjoy the show. Rachel gets up off the sofa with Quinn on it and goes to the loveseat where binky is sitting.

"Where are you going?"

"To cuddle with binky. I like to cuddle when I watch movies."

Without a single word being uttered and in the blink of an eye, Quinn grabs her wrist and pulls her to lie down on top of her own body on the sofa.

"Problem solved."

"Hmmmm." The diva buries her head further into Quinn's neck taking in the vanilla angel's scent. _Snap out of it. Focus on the movie! Please stop acting like a weirdo stalker._ Rachel rests her head on her shoulder and turns to face the movie.

Another 20 minutes into the movie and just when Rachel thinks that Quinn has fallen asleep, the blonde breaks the silence between them.

"What's your number?"

_Oh no, I'm not falling for that again_. "What do you mean?" _Ha! I didn't fall for it._

"I mean what's your number? You know, like in the movie. How many people have you slept with?"

_Oh fuck I'm a dead woman! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ _Fuck! Fuck!_

"You first." _Nice save, you ass. That doesn't stop you from answering; it just delays your turn to answer_. _Don't even bother to congratulate yourself for that. That was just stupid!_

"Four. Five if you count Puck, which I really don't. So yeah. Four. You?"

_See what I mean. You still have to answer the question._ "Umm." _You got yourself into this, so you better come clean. Goodbye awesome friendship. Hello cat lady status_.

"I've never really slept with anyone." _Wait for the reaction. Here it comes. Wait for ittttt …._

"Ok." _What does she mean 'Ok'._

"What do you mean 'Ok'."

"Ok."

"Just 'Ok'" At this point, the diva has lifted her head off Quinn's chest to she could look at her face.

"Yeah."

"That's all you have to say."

"Were you expecting me to say more?"

"I'm a virgin Quinn. So yea I was expecting more of a reaction."

"What kind of reaction were you expecting?"

"I don't know, based on the statistical average, most Americans start having sex in their teenage years."

"Well, you're not most Americans. You're Rachel Berry. Besides, I kinda figured you wanted to give that best part of you to someone special. It's ok if you haven't found that special person yet. There's nothing wrong with that and there certainly isn't something wrong with you." _Ok. Wow. Now I kind of wish that there was a ring in the box earlier._

"Thanks Quinn."

"For what?"

"For not judging me." Rachel goes back to settling her head in its previous position.

"You should stop judging yourself too you know." _It's kinda hard to do with these raging hormones doing all the thinking sometimes_.

After the movie, Quinn was almost asleep. In fact she was already in zombie mode. Rachel had to hold on to her waist and walk behind her as she unwillingly shuffled to the bedroom. Once in bed, the blonde began feeling around on the other side of the mattress unable to keep her eyes open much longer.

"Rach, where are you?"

"I'm right here."

"Come to bed."

"It's like six in the evening."

"But you promised."

"But I'm not sleepy"

"Rachhh. Puh-leaseeee" _She's so adorable when she's being a whiney baby. How can I even say no to her when she's like this?_

"Ok fine." And with that, the brunette rolled the covers back and settled in next to Quinn. She stared at the blonde's sleeping form when she felt a hand move under the covers and onto her stomach. _She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. How did I not see her like this before?_

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

It's 10:00pm the same night and the moonlight is tiptoeing into the bedroom. Rachel wakes up with a protective arm wrapped around her waist and the blonde's body pressing tightly against her back. Quinn's nipples are stiff from the coldness of the night and are pressing into Rachel's body. She ignores the throbbing arousal between her thighs and tries to roll over in an attempt to face the blonde.

Looking at the woman before her, she stares intently at her features. _Quinn is so amazing. She's smart, great personality, amazing smile, great style, accomplished in her profession, she makes me laugh and most importantly she doesn't think I'm a dorky virgin._

Without giving it a second thought, the diva leans forward and presses her lips against the blonde's. She holds her lips there for a few seconds before pulling her head backwards to look at Quinn. The blonde's angelic features are still. _She didn't feel it. I wonder if I could do it again. I really need to do it again._

The brunette leans in again and presses her lips against Quinn's, when something strange started to happen. Rachel could feel the taller girl's lips move, in an attempt to kiss her back. _Ok, that's good, she's dreaming that she's kissing someone._ They both fall into the rhythm of the kiss with Rachel's hands holding onto Quinn's neck trying to convey all the emotions of want and need bottled up inside with that one and only kiss she may every get from Quinn Fabray. The diva then pulls her head back with her eyes still closed in an attempt to savor everything about that kiss. When she opened her eyes, she sees big darkened hazel eyes staring right back at her.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! I thought you were asleep! And dreaming!"

"It's kinda hard to sleep through a kiss like that Rachel."

The diva started backing away from the lounge owner "Bu – But…. I thought you wer… " *THUD*

"Oh shit, you fell off the bed. Don't move! " Ignoring Quinn's request for proper safety, the brunette flies up of the ground and scrambles to get her keys, phone and purse in the living room with the blonde hot on her heels trying to calm her down.

"I need to get out of here. I need.. I need … Oh Christ.. This isn't happening. Quinn, I'm sorry I fucked everything up."

"Rach, I think you're overreacti-" *SLAM* the diva has left the building.

Quinn goes back to the bedroom and throws her whole body on the mattress in frustration. "Fuck my life."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys, **

**So the general consensus was that I totally left you all hanging with that last chapter. Actually I was about to stop right before the kiss scene, but my friend AP advised otherwise when she found out what I had planned in the short term for the characters. Again I suppose at the time, I felt it was best to end there because of the flow of the story, so it was not meant to punish you, my beloved readers. **

**This chapter was the most challenging thus far. I knew what I wanted to say but I just couldn't find the right way to say it. Then I realized that I needed sleep, so I napped and then got up and churned it out, but you should know that in my indecisive state, there ended up being 3 versions of this chapter. I hope this version pleases you the most. If you don't like it, you can aim all sharp objects at Trinidad if you're going to throw something at me.**

**To the reviewers, I swear, those comments were the only thing pushing me to sort out my head with this chapter. Thank you for your views and kind words. I love hearing from you guys.**

**Also, as usual, I had no beta, so all inconsistencies, inaccuracies and grammatical errors are mine (and, yes, as usual, I posted 10 minutes after I wrote it because I don't like to keep you guys waiting.).**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 9**

It's the morning after the epically disastrous kiss, or so Rachel describes it. Although she's still on her two week break, the diva is at a function honoring the achievements of one of her cast mates. Said cast mate is pregnant for the third time and has opted for this to be her signal of her departure from the Broadway stage and as a result, there are toasts and celebrations all around. Katy made a special request that Rachel attend this function, despite her mandated vacation. Normally Rachel Berry would rebel at such a request during her break, but considering the events that took place in the last few hours, the brunette is desperate for a healthy distraction.

Rachel bids her cast mate farewell and wishes her all the best in her future endeavors and exits the building before the real party begins. Tony is waiting outside holding the door of the town car open for her.

"Thanks Tony."

"No problem Rachel. You should know that there was an accident a few blocks from here so it may take a while to get home."

"It's fine. I have nowhere else to be."

The diva looks out the glass and up at the towering building of the city. _That kiss was wow! I can't believe I messed everything up for that kiss. That amazing kiss. Oh man, I practically forced myself on her. Who does that? What in the hell I was thinking. She would never want me as a lover, and now she definitely doesn't want me as a friend._

After 20 minutes in the New York traffic, Tony looks at the little diva with a faraway look in her eye. The diva is snapped out of the clutter of thoughts in her head by Tony's voice.

"Rachel, we're family right?"

"Why yes Tony, of course we are."

"And you agree that family looks out for their own right?"

"Of course. Wouldn't be much of a family if they didn't."

"So when I ask you this, it's because I see you as blood. Are you ok? Usually you're a little ball of energy even on the longest of days, but today you just spent two hours with the cast and you look more worn out than anything. I know it's not really my business, but I'm a little concerned."

The brunette exhales the long breath she was holding. "Am I that obvious?"

"Take no offence to this, but you're a great actress. When you're on stage you come alive and give it your best. In real life however, you wear your emotions on your sleeve. Now I'm totally fine with that until you start making that face you've been making all day, which makes me think I have to go do the bodyguard thing and crack some skulls."

Rachel smiles at his overprotective, big brother nature. "How did you know it was about a person?"

"I didn't. I was just fishing. And now you've confirmed my suspicions." _Am I really that dense to walk into that one… Ok we can just blame in on the fact that you're having an off day. Yeah, let's just run with that._

"Yes, it's a human related issue."

"Is it a human related, female, blonde, lounge owner issue?"

"How did you even…. I mean I haven't seen you in days because of work and you… well you… yeah…. um….. "

"The only thing that affects your mood this much is work, and since you got your time off, the only other change in your life is this woman, who I can't help but notice makes you a lot more relaxed and in your element." _And makes me super horny._

"Tony, you're married right?"

"Yes I am. Eight plus years. Met her when I was 17 years old. Been together ever since."

"So she's like the only woman you've ever been with?"

""Yup"

"Wow."

"I know right. I'm still not sure why she voluntarily chose to wake up next to me every morning, but I'm so grateful that she did."

"Do you ever wonder if there would ever be a time when she wouldn't love you or want you?"

"Never. You spend enough time with a person and you believe that what you have with them is special enough to work on, then you're already off to a good start with that strong foundation. Most people don't value that kind of bond anymore, but when you know who you're meant to be with, you just know. Everything after that is easy."

"I don't think she'd ever want me."

"Did you ask?"

"No."

"So why don't you?"

"Um Hello! Have you seen her? Have you even spent time with her? She's so perfect it's not even funny."

"Hello! Have you seen yourself? You are quite a catch Ms Berry."

Rachel smiles for the first time for the day. "Thanks Tony. I guess I just have some thinking to do. "

"Did she hurt you in any way? If she did all you have to do is say the word and-"

"Tony, its fine. She didn't do a thing. In fact, I ran out on her when I kissed her."

"It was a pretty good kiss wasn't it?"

"Best. Kiss. Ever!" Tony chuckles at the brunette's confession.

"Now doesn't it feel good to say that out aloud rather than in your head all day?"

"Actually, it does."

"Ok, we're here. Home sweet home. Is there anything I could do for you?"

"You've done more than enough. Thank you for the chat. Now I guess it's all up to me to sort out my thoughts and get things back the way they were."  
>"Or get them in a much better place."<p>

"Hahaha… whose side are you on anyway?"

"Oh I'm team Quinn all the way."

The diva looks at Tony in mock shock. "I'm so telling your wife."

"Have a good evening Rachel."

"You too, and thank you."

Tony leaves Rachel at the door of her building with a hug goodbye. The diva makes her way to her apartment, and tries to takes a bath to ease her mind and her nerves. After a half an hour, she felt the urge for fresh air, so she got dressed and went to the rooftop of her building. The open air and bright sky overlooking the city below made her mind feel at ease for the first time today. Before she could begin to sift through her clusterfuck of thoughts, she hears the metal door open. She turns around and her eyes fall on Quinn.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?"

The blonde shuffles towards the diva with her hands in her jacket pocket.

"Your building manager let me in. He remembers me from the day we went to the amusement park when we stopped here so you could change."

"And how did you know I was up on the roof?" _Not only is she a mind reader but she has GPRS on me too._

"You building manager said that if I don't find you at your apartment, I should check the roof since you sometimes come up here and sing." _How did he know that? _"He said it was the first noise complaint he ever got, where the complainers demanded more noise, so he decided not to tell you so you would continue singing for the tenants who could hear you from up here."

The diva exhales a breath trying to release the tension in her body as she tries to speak "Quinn I-"

"No Rach, let me go first." _Oh man, I don't think I could handle Quinn yelling at me for what I did last night_. "Will you go out on a date with me?"

"Ah… " _O-k! I definitely was not expecting that. _The incredulous look on the diva's face was not lost on Quinn.

"I take it you weren't expecting that."

The brunette shakes her head slightly "Definitely not."

"Well. I like you, and very recently, I learned that you like me, so why not test the waters."

"I thought I had messed up our friendship."

"You didn't. If anything, you just pushed us in a direction I would have liked us to go, but wasn't planning on pressing on for it. I felt like that should be your choice."

"Was it the whole virginity thing that made you not want to push?"

"It may have a small part to play in it but overall I honestly didn't think you would want this. Based on last night, turns out I was wrong.

The shorter girl smiles on those last words and takes one single step closer to Quinn. "Sooooo … you're not mad about last night?"

"I was upset that you left without talking to me, but mad? No." She takes another step to the blonde.

"So everything before me leaving was ok?" Another step

"It was perfect." Another step

With a mischievous glint in her eye, the diva continues "Any particular event you want to elaborate on?"

"Yeah, this." And with those last words, the blonde smoothly closes the distance between them, and pulls the diva's head crashing their lips together that made the brunette squeak in surprise. The blonde is the first to break the kiss to speak.

"Wow, it's just like I imagined it would be…. Well, being fully awake and all."

"What? You imagined this kiss before last night?"

"Shhh. Stop talking, you're ruining the moment." says Quinn with her cheek against the diva's cheek and a smirk on her face.

"What! I can't believe you said that during our first official kis-" *Kiss* Quinn goes in for another kiss in an attempt to silence the diva before she speaks.

"You're still talking babe."*kiss*

The blonde pulls back to look into the brunette's eyes. "Ok, fine, I'll let you talk, but only long enough to give me an answer."

"On what?"

"Wrong answer." and the shorter woman is pulled in for another kiss. _What is she talking about? Did she ask me somethi- oooooh, tongue… Hmmmmmm . Quinn Fabray kisses like a sex goddess. If this is a kiss, imagine what it would feel like if she wooed me… Oh right!_

Rachel breaks the kiss to speak "Yes, I would love to go out with you."

"Great." The petite woman tugs on Quinn's jacket pulling her in for a long passionate kiss.

"Ok, Ok, save some for the date. I have to go make some plans, so I'll pick you up in 2 hours."

"Two hours! That's not even enough time to do my hair or pick an outfit or anything…"

"Don't worry. Dress casual in case you fall in the water."

"Huh?"

"I'll see you in two hours little one." and with that Quinn pushes the metal door, and leaves the rooftop.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO**

**A/N: Can you guess where Quinn is taking Rachel on their first date?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok Peeps, sorry for the late update, but I had to recover from this week's Glee episode. Anyways, no one guessed what the date was, mainly because you guys didn't care, as long as they were finally giving things a try… Yes I know it was hard to watch them apart for so long. I feel your pain. One person was close in guessing, but I was hoping for a specific answer. **

**If there are inaccuracies in the details of the date, that's because I'm a Trini, not a New Yorker, so bear with me. Also, I'm skeptical about this chapter, since I know that everyone has high expectations of the first date, so let me know if I've lived up to them or not. **

**To the reviewers, story, author, and favorites alerters, all I can say is Gracias. Your response is so important to me, and I appreciate you taking the time to leave a few words after each chapter and taking interest in my story overall.**

**Shout out time: To _amieirish_ who gave me a standing ovation (or it could have been for Faberry instead of me, but let's just say me for now.. lol) as well as a kiss in their review, both of which made me blush. **

**I had no beta, so all inconsistencies, inaccuracies and grammatical errors are mine (and yes I did the "posting 10 minutes after writing" thing again).**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 10**

Rachel was dressed in denim short shorts showing off her endless legs, along with a white tank top. She had no idea what Quinn had in mind for their first date but if there was the possibility of her getting wet, she wanted to wear as little clothes as possible. Well, if asked about her wardrobe choice; that would be the excuse. The real reason for it was that with Quinn now trying to woo her, it meant she had to find ways to get her 'Berry-Cherry Poppin' plan going with the blonde. _I'm so gonna get my v-card swiped tonight. Hehehehe. Quinn won't know what hit her when she sees these legs. _While waiting on Quinn to pick her up, the diva was very excited and slightly on edge, because being Rachel Berry and not knowing details about something was just unheard of.

Quinn arrived a little before the expected time wearing a black tank and light green Bermuda shorts. She greeted the diva with a quick peck on the lips, to which the brunette responded by pulling her back for a longer, more passionate kiss. The shorter woman closed the door and pushed Quinn flush against the wall, never breaking the kiss. Rachel's hands ran through her short golden hair with nails gently scraping her scalp. The blonde, who was for the most part allowing Rachel to take control, moaned into the kiss. When the need for air became apparent, Quinn gently pushed the diva away, and was the first to speak.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"I just wanted to show my gratitude to you for asking me out." _And possibly molest you before we leave the apartment._

"Well let's get on with the date then." And with that, the blonde stretches out her hand for the diva to take where they automatically interlace fingers.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

Rachel looked on at the mass of water before them. "You rented a rowboat on Central Park Lake!" _Wow this is so cool!_

"You like?" the blonde questioned.

"I love."

"Really?"

"It's sweet and romantic. I've lived here for years and I've actually never done this."

"Most people haven't."

They walk to the boat and Quinn gets in and stretches out her had for the diva to hold on to her in order to step in as well.  
>"My Lady, your chariot awaits." says Quinn with a smile on her face. <em>Good grief, that smile will be the end of me!<em>

They both get in and take their little basket packed by Quinn, filled with dry bread and fruits. Quinn grabs the oars and begins to row them out into the middle of the lake. There were about a handful of people out on the water that day rowing around aimlessly. The blonde stopped rowing after a while and they opened the basket and began to nibble on their fruits. A few geese swimming in a line came close to their boat, and Quinn gave the diva the dry bread to throw for them. The brunette laughed heartily as she watched them nibble at the crumbs she tossed. Quinn thought it was the most adorable sight and pulled out her phone making a video of Rachel feeding the ducks. The lounge owner then switched to photo mode and snapped a shot of Rachel sitting in the boat in her short shorts, Ray Bans Aviator sunglasses and her hair tied up in a loose, semi-messy bun, as she was looking to the side of the boat at the ducks in the water.

They continued to row around lazily in the sun, talking and snacking on the fruits. After all the rowing she'd been doing, the blonde took a break and Rachel offered to take Quinn's head in her lap allowing her to stretch out and lie down fully in the small boat.

"Are you enjoying the date, Rach?"

"Yes, I am. The fresh air and outdoorsy vibe is really nice."

"Awesome. I'm glad you liked it. I was kind of going for ' The Notebook' vibe."

"Well you nailed it."

"Well, I didn't nail it totally, but there's potential." _You mean like the possible awesome sex we can have once we get off the boat and get back to your place, just like the movie. Hells yeah to that!_

Another gay couple visiting from out of town floated near them and they made quick friends with the men, chatting about the city. Quinn and Rachel even gave them a few other suggestions of places they could check out on their short visit to New York. The gentlemen offered to snap pictures of their date with the ladies' phones, as they cuddled up on the boat, as a way of thanks.

Less than an hour later, Quinn began to row them back to return the boat. Rachel smirked as she watched the blonde concentrate on maneuvering the oars to get the boat to go in the desired direction.

"So, you thought I would be the one to fall in the water, huh?"

"Maybe." replied Quinn, as she picked up on the playfulness in the diva's voice.

"So what if you were the one to fall in the water?" Rachel sing songs.

"You wouldn't dare…" Quinn deadpans

"Wanna bet?"

Rachel takes a handful of water and throws it at Quinn , while the blonde squeals in playfulness . "Nooooooo, Rach, the water's cold ."

The brunette began successfully creating a mini water fight between them, which actually ends up really being Rachel constantly throwing water on Quinn while she rows them back to return the boat. When they get off Quinn is wringing the ends of her tank with her hands.

"Aww, my baby's all soaked." says the diva, looking at the clearly visible outline of Quinn's torso due to her damp clothes.

Quinn looks back up and her with a goofily happy expression on her face.

"What's wrong Quinn?"

"You called me 'baby'."

"You are my baby." and with that Rachel leans in for a quick peck.

Shaking herself of her dazed state from the peck, Quinn looks down at her clothes and looks back to Rachel.

"I think I should go home and change, and then we can go back out to eat."

"How about we pick up the food and stay in for the rest of the evening." _Hehehe. Good one Rachel. Tonight is so going to end like the love scene from The Notebook. Boat Ride. Check. Feed bird in boat ride. Check. Get to place with bed and have sexathon. Work in progress._

"Are you sure? The date isn't done you know."

"I know, but I enjoyed this and I think it will be ok if we postpone dinner at a restaurant for another date."

"Well, if it's fine with you, it's ok with me."

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

Once back at the apartment, Quinn changes and they share their meal. Topics for conversation were endless, and there was never a dull moment between the two women. After dinner, they moved the date to the sofa where they popped in a movie and assumed their usual snuggle position, Quinn lying on the sofa, with Rachel lying on top of her and binky watching them from the loveseat sofa nearby.

10 minutes into the movie and the TV was soon forgotten, and replaced by a heavy make out session between the two women. Rachel removed her top and tossed across the room in the throes of passion, and it landed on binky's head, In fact, the tank was hanging from his horn. The diva dove back in for another kiss as her enthusiasm went up tenfold. Quinn sensed the instant change in pace and gently halted the diva's actions.

"Uh Rach….. I don't really put out on the first date."

The brunette pulled away at the confession and looked at the blonde. Even in the dimly lit living room, she noticed the blonde's eyes darkening by the second.

"I can tell you want it as much as I do."

"That's true, but this isn't so much about me. This is more about you."

"And I am telling you that I want this. Today was perfect and romantic with the boat ride and everything. I want to do this." _And I want my 'Notebook' scene…_

"And I am telling you that there is no need to rush this in order to fulfill some cliché fantasy of romance."

"Quinn, I am a woman of age who wants to have sex." _Maybe if I just be blunt, she can get the idea._

"And I won't do this now, because I respect you enough not to sleep with you on the first date. You mean so much more to me than just sex. Believe me, I really want to, but I want your first time to be special, especially since mine really wasn't. I know what that disappointment can feel like. Yes, in my case, a beautiful baby girl came out of that experience, and I will never regret that part of it, but I'm not proud of how everything went down."

Rachel looks up at the sincerity in the blonde's hazel eyes. _Oh my God, she really does care about me._ _She's so perfect, now I REALLY want her to have her dirty way with me._

Suddenly it all made sense. The brunette replayed the last week in her mind and all the interaction she's had with the blonde. _She's treated me better than anyone else I've dated ever has. She never judged me. She's always willing to take care of me. She considers my feelings on everything she does. .GOD. I think I love this woman._

Quinn looked on intently and could see that the diva was having some kind of mental epiphany but felt it best not to say anything to interrupt it. Plus, she enjoyed watching Rachel make the cute face when she was having her internal dialogues. The diva was the first to break the silence.

"Be my girlfriend."

"So soon?" Quinn was caught off guard, but tried not to show it.

"Quinn, we've always had something between us. I know you know that. It started the minute we met in your lounge last week. Yet something tells me that it's always been there though, even before these last few days. I mean I've known you since we were teenagers, it's not like you are some crazy stranger, you know."

"Are you sure it's not the raging hormones talking?"

"No, it's my heart talking."

"You do make sense there, little one."

"So, be my girlfriend."

"I do believe there should be a question in there somewhere."

"Ugh, fine."

"Hey, I need a little romance too, you know." says Quinn with a smirk.

The brunette smiles in return and looks directly into hazel orbs while still lying on top the blonde. "Quinn Fabray, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Wellllll… " at the sign of her playful indecisiveness, the shorter woman swats her arms.

"I'm trying to make things official here!" _that smile is adorable; I don't think I could ever get tired of it. _

"Or, you could just be eager to get into my pants…"

"Are you complaining?"

Quinn smiles at the light banter going on between them, but tries to convey the seriousness of the commitment she is making to the brunette, so in a soft, steady, earnest voice, she responds "I would love to be your girlfriend, Rachel Berry."

Rachel smiles and understands her intentions, and leans in for a series of short light pecks on Quinn's lips. _Yay! She wants to commit to me and all my levels of crazy! I still want to make one last try to get some tonight though. Heheh._

"So Quinn, now that we're official and dating…. I mean you've already seen me naked… I think it's only fair you return the favor."

Quinn catches on instantly and scoffs in mock disbelief. "Really. Is that the best you have?"

"Can't blame a girl for trying." says the shrugging diva.

"I think you need a cold shower."

"I think you need to join me in said shower."

"I think we need to forgo the shower and instead, I can hose you down with the emergency fire hose in the hallway outside."

"Hahahahahaha…" The diva is in hysterics at Quinn's last comment to the point where tears are rolling down her cheek.

"Come on little one, you can spend the night since you left your duffel bag here when you stormed out last night."

The diva stops laughing and turns to Quinn. "Baby, I am so sorry I did that to you. I really do feel badly about it."

"No worries. It worked out for the best don't you think. I mean, I get to share the bed tonight with my beautiful girlfriend of a whole 7 minutes." Quinn was grinning like a Cheshire cat, at the thought of calling Rachel her girlfriend officially.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys, **

**Sorry for the wait. I was trying to lengthen the plan for the rest of the story and ended up getting stuck with conflicting ideas, so I had to chuck the plan and do my usual freestyle thing to get back in writing mode. Something you should know about this chapter is that it's filler (This means it was not in the original chapter plan [yes I actually managed to plan something right for this story]). It's just an excuse for your basic faberry interaction since most of you asked for it. This chapter is purely readers' request being fulfilled. Enjoy and review.**

**Shout out time: Much love to whoever put my story on the FaberryFic Recommendations blog on tumblr. I appreciate the acknowledgements I have received because of it. To the regular reviewers, I love you guys. To the new reviewers; thanks for taking the time to say something. Also, I'm glad you guys liked the first date.**

**Also, much love to AP for her help on this chapter.**

**No beta, so all inconsistencies, inaccuracies and grammatical errors are mine. **

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 11**

Rachel woke up with a smile on her face. Next to her was Quinn Fabray. She had a sexy girlfriend, EGOT status, and she was on vacation. Life was good. While singing in the shower, she was devising a plan to make today interesting for Quinn. _Correction, my girlfriend Quinn._ _Hmm, that has a really nice ring to it._

She went into the kitchen and began looking for ingredients to make the blonde breakfast in bed. In that moment, she was ever so grateful for learning her way around the kitchen, baking and cooking while dating Finn. While gracefully moving around the kitchen, she began singing songs from her last Broadway show. As much as she was enjoying her time off, she missed singing and performing on stage.

"Uh-um." Quinn is leaning against the kitchen door frame and clears her throat to get the diva's attention.

"Hey, you're up. WAIT! You're up! No no no no no… go back to bed. I wanted to give you breakfast in bed."

"Actually, I was up since I heard you singing in the shower."

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be. It was a nice way to wake up. Your building manager was right. It's better not to say anything about your singing, so you won't stop."

"Thanks." says the shy smiling diva.

"What are you making?" questions the blonde as she tries to peer over Rachel's shoulder.

"Banana nut bread and a fruit salad."

"I thought you didn't know how to cook."

"I never said that. You asked about soup, which I chose to buy instead of make from scratch on that particular day. You don't date a few Neanderthals without picking up a few things. "

"So, what exactly is the extent of your cooking skills?"

"Anything from 'I'm sorry' cookies, to Italian."

"Are you serious?" asks Quinn in genuine disbelief.

"Yes."

"And you were gonna make me breakfast in bed?"

"Yes, I was."

Quinn goes up behind Rachel as she is cutting up the fruits, presses her front flush against the diva's back, and whispers in her ear "Best. Girlfriend. Ever." _Oh God I think her whisper voice just made me wet in my panties._

Rachel clears her throat and tries to find her voice in the midst of her aroused state. "So didn't any of your other four ex-girlfriends ever try to cook for you?"

"Well not all four of them were my girlfriends?" _What in the hell does THAT mean?_

"Whatever do you mean by that?" asks the brunette in the most nonchalant way possible.

"Of the four women I slept with, one of them was a one night stand." Quinn responds while popping a piece of fruit in her mouth.

"Really?"

"Yup. It was right after I opened the VIP Lounge. She came in the lounge one night. She flirted with me and I went home with her. Never saw her again after that."

"Why is that?"

"She was a Russian dancer."

"Oooooh, nice." _Think of all the bedroom positions that dancer could do. The flexibility and endurance must be outstanding. I wonder how is Quinn's dancing skills? Oh, wait. I have the perfect plan to find out._

"I know right. That was half the appeal to a young, just out of college, business owner, with a sizable inheritance."

"Who were the others?" asked Rachel, suddenly realizing she should be interested in her girlfriend's dating history.

"Two of my girlfriends were in my college days, and the other one was after the Russian dancer. That one lasted the longest, a year and 3 months, I think. After that one, I took a break from dating and I've been single for almost two years now." _What! Quinn Fabray hasn't had sex in almost 2 years!_

"You've been without sex for that long? How have you managed?" inquired the brunette, genuinely interested in Quinn's response. _I have to know what's her secret to not jumping out her skin every time she's aroused. _

"Well, one thing that the Russian Dancer experience taught me was that the quality of sex deteriorates once there's no emotional connection to the other person. She was able to fulfill some of my sexual needs, but I felt sad about it the next day because I didn't even know her last name. I knew nothing about her."

"My last name is Berry, just in case you were wondering."

"Hahahahaha… not this again. Are you still trying?"

"Doesn't hurt, does it?" says the smirking diva as she leans in for her good morning kiss from the blonde.

"Thank you for the breakfast, by the way." says Quinn in between kisses.

"No problem babe. By the way I have plans for you today."

"Nice. Do tell."

"I plan to make the most of my time off with you. I have a week of vacation left. Today I want us to spend time with Gerardo. He has been my dance instructor since I started Broadway. I usually have a session with him once every two weeks, if I have no Broadway shows going on. If I do, I train with him a little more often to keep up my endurance and general wellbeing when performing. I find it better than going to the gym."

"Ok, well let's get ready then."

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

Quinn and Rachel walked in holding hands into the dance studio. Gerardo was in the main ball room giving dance instructions to a handful of pre-teen ballerinas. The two women quietly stood at the side watching the girls dance, while waiting for Gerardo to wrap up his session with them. While Quinn was engrossed in looking at the session take place, Rachel was sneaking sideways glances at the blonde and her outfit. The blonde was wearing black leggings and a light orange button down shirt stopping right before her hips.

_Quinn has a really nice ass. God I just want to grab it and squee- _"Rachel, my darling, how have you been?" Gerardo called out from across the room. His voice snaps the brunette out of her lust filled thoughts. She looks up to see all the ballerina girls grabbing their things and filing out the room, as he walks over to them.

Rachel and the dance instructor air kiss before she introduces him to Quinn.

"Gerardo, this is my girlfriend, Quinn."

Upon hearing the word 'girlfriend', he arches an eyebrow, and what was once a calm expression, suddenly became one of scrutiny on the instructor's face.

"Ah, I see. Are you here to find out what she's made of?"

"Gerardo, come on. Don't be like that. We are just here to dance." And with those last words, Rachel pulled Quinn off to the side to find some music to dance to.

While, being dragged off by the shorter woman, Quinn kept her eyes fixed on the instructor and then turns to Rachel. "What in the hell was that all about. I mean, is it just me, or is Gerardo giving me the stink eye?"

"It has nothing to do with you Quinn, he's just had some issues with the last person I dated."

"What kind of 'issues'?" asked Quinn as she looks at the diva busy digging in the CD collection searching for the right kind of music to dance to.

The brunette exhales and looks to Quinn. "My ex-boyfriend was brought here by another woman. This other woman was his wife and she thought it would be a nice anniversary present to let them both have dancing lessons. Gerardo had met him a week before that when we were on our way to see a movie. He called me over here to confront my ex and his wife, and, well…. Let's just say things got kind of messy. After that, he usually is skeptical of anyone I date, so like I said, it's not about you."

"Something tells me I'll be getting the stink eye for the rest of this session."

"It's nothing hun. He's just looking out for me."

"Well, lets get this started." And with that, Quinn pulled out a CD and handed it to Gerardo.

"Can we do the tango today?" inquired the blonde.

"Ah yes, a dance of sensual seduction. Of course you may. Let's see what you have up your sleeves Quinn."

"Challenge accepted." The blonde yanks the diva to the middle of the room and positions herself as well as the diva in the dancer' stance and nods her head for Gerardo to start the music.

The blonde takes the lead and the brunette is quick to follow. They dance as one, never missing a beat and the instructor is nothing but impressed. Rachel is looking into Quinn's eyes as she leads them effortlessly around the room, moving to the rhythm of the music. _Holy crap, she's good on her feet. It's like she's moving for the both of us. Ooooh that expression of concentration is so sexy. This is un-fucking-believable. Could she be any more perfect? Hang on, is she going to dip me? I hope I don't fall… Ok here's the dip, wait, I'm losing balance oh shit, oh shit, oh shit Oh shi- wow… I'm standing up already. Did the dip even happen?_

When the song is over, Gerardo leaps up, applauding them with genuine enthusiasm.

"Brava ladies. I like what I just saw."

Rachel is pulled out of her fixated trance created by the blonde with her dancing and asks "Quinn, where did you learn that?"

The blonde smirks "I took lessons when I was a kid. Mom made me." _Thank you Judy Fabray for making your daughter more desirable than she already is._

Quinn releases her hold on Rachel and goes to the CD player, to remove the CD and put it back in its rightful place. Gerardo sees this as his chance to have a word with the Broadway star.

"I approve of this one. If she is anything like the way she dances, then she is full of passion and loyalty. Once she makes up her mind, she sticks to her decision. Failure is not an option for this woman."

"I'm glad I have your blessing Gerardo."

"Plus I'm also happy you got rid of that two-timing rat bastard, Bradley."

"Yes, well, I try not to make the same mistake twice. Thank you for having us today."

"You are always welcomed here Rachel, and so is she." says the instructor as she points at the blonde making her way to them.

"What's the plan now, Rach?" ask Quinn as she wraps both hands around the diva's waist from behind.

"Well, since Gerardo has given us his blessing. I think we should get lunch."

"Awesome. Gerardo, it was nice meeting you." The lounge owner extends her hand, in which the instructor shakes with a genuine smile.

"You ladies take care, and come back any time."

The women exit the studio just as they entered, hand in hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, so I'm super nervous about your feedback on this chapter (more like scared shitless). Let me know what you think. Part of it was inspired by the upcoming Glee episode (You'll know which part I'm referring to when you reach it).**

**Also no beta and thanks to all the usual and new reviewers, as well as those who set this story on their story alerts. Much love to you all.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 12**

After the dance session, while out on lunch, Katy called Rachel to ask her to cut her vacation short in order to tend to some work related matters. The little diva was not too pleased when she got off the phone, even though she agreed to do it. Quinn tried to comfort the brunette.

"Listen Rach, I know how work can be. My work life is like that all the time. One minute, there's nothing to do, and the next, you don't see another human being outside work for days."

When the shorter woman heard the last part, she sank in her chair at the thought of not seeing the blonde for a few days. Quinn being the mind reader that she was; picked up on this, and made a suggestion to further comfort her girlfriend.

"How about, I spend a few nights at your place, while you sort out work. I might not be up when you get back but I'll be in your bed every night when you go to sleep, whatever hour that may be."

"Yay! I love that idea. I want to give you a key to my place Quinn. I hope that's ok."

"Of course. Now let's get a move on. We can head to my place so I can pack a bag, while I drop you off at Katy so she can sort out your itinerary with you."

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

Over the next 12 days, Rachel worked on marketing her new perfume as well as a few other Rachel Berry branded items. She would leave very early and get back home extremely late, but every day she would wake up next to the sleeping blonde and every night she would crawl into bed right next to her. Quinn would have breakfast and dinner pre-made for the diva so she was well taken care of and would spend most of her extra time at the lounge in an attempt to keep busy.

On the 12th day, Rachel would learn that Katy has scheduled a 2 day break for her best client. She would always ensure that Rachel Berry would have success, but not at the price of her health.

It was the morning of her first day off, and Quinn was in bed with the diva, looking on at her tired girlfriend sleeping peacefully. The blonde pulled out her phone and discretely took a picture of her. She then leaned in and gently kissed her bare shoulder in an attempt to wake her up. The brunette stirred slightly and Quinn continued peppering kisses on her shoulder, arm and upper back.

"Rach, baby, wake up."

"Mmmmm… no… sleepy… 5 more minutes."

"Babe…. I know you're tired, but I have a surprise for you."

With that magic word, the brunette's eyes shot open, now fully awake.

"I like surprises."

"Hahaha. I know you do. But in order to get it. I need you to get up and get dressed."

"Ok, but I need my morning kisses for encouragement."

Quinn leans in for a slow, passionate kiss and then suddenly pulls away.

"Ok, now get dressed. You're gonna be late for our appointment."

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

"Quinn, you brought me to a day spa."

"Yea, I figured you needed it after the week you've had."

_I think it's time she knows._

"Quinn?"

"Hmm."

"I'm going to say something and I don't want you to freak out, ok. I just need you to know how I feel, ok."

"Uhh, ok."

"Quinn, I love you. I know you may not feel the same. I just need you to know how I fee- Hmph."

Before the diva could finish, Quinn pulls Rachel in for a kiss in order to convey her mutual emotions to the brunette. She then breaks the kiss and goes in for a bone crushing hug and whispers in her ear "I love you too, little one." _That went way better than I was expecting. _

Still holding her girlfriend in the embrace, the blonde inquires "Now, what would you like to do first?"

After a manicure, pedicure, spending time in the sauna, and a mud bath, the last activity the brunette suggests was a couple's massage. The two women strip down into their birthday suits, and drape themselves with the towels given to them. They were then led to a room which contained two massage tables right next to each other. They both get settled and await their masseurs. A few minutes later, two very attractive men walk in the room and introduce themselves as Patrick and Steven.

Steven, who had his eye on the blonde since he walked in the room, walked over to Quinn's table, leaving Patrick to walk over to Rachel.

"Ok, Rachel, are there any target areas you would like me to work on?" asked Patrick with a sweet, kind smile on his face.

"Um, just my entire back, I guess."

"And you Quinn, is there are particular part you would like me to touch you?" inquired Steven, with a little too much enthusiasm for Rachel's taste. _I do not like the looks of this guy. He's looking at Quinn like a piece of meat. I better keep my eye on him._

"Lower back for sure." responds the blonde.

"Ok, well then let's get started ladies."

Rachel turns her head at an angle to make sure Steven behaves. While Quinn is face down on the table with her eyes closed.

Two minutes into the massage, and the diva hears it. "Hmmmmm… Oh God Steven, a little lower."

The brunette tries not to act shocked and the noises the blonde is making while getting her massage. Instead she focuses on the facial expression of Steven the masseuse. It's then she hears another moan from the blonde followed by "Ooooooh , right there." _Is it me or is Quinn making sex noises during her massage? WAIT! Steven is grabbing her ass. Why in the hell does he need to grab her ass, it's a freaking back massage for crying out loud. Stay on her back you pervert!_

The diva looks up at the expression on Steven's face and he's basking in the fact that a beautiful woman is enjoying his touch. The brunette closes her eyes and cringes, and then tries to convince herself to focus on her own massage. _Ok, Rachel, calm down. Never you mind that Steven the masseuse is getting further than you have with your own girlfriend. I'm sure he's a professional and he knows what he's doing. _

"Steven, you have very talented hands." _Oh fuck this shit! That's it!_

Rachel flies off the table grabbing her towel and pulls the blonde up and yanks her to the door. Quinn tries to grab her slipping towel to remain decent in front the two stunned men.

"Rach, What's wrong?"

"We're leaving. NOW."

"But we weren't even done here."

The diva turns around and gives the blonde a very hard look. The lounge owner is taken aback and thought it best to follow instructions.

"Ok. Im getting dressed now."

Rachel gets in her car and drives back to her apartment with Quinn in the passenger seat, breaking a few traffic laws to get there in record time. Once out the car, the diva continues to pull Quinn to her apartment door. She hasn't said a word to the taller woman, since they left the spa, and at this point Quinn is more than concerned. Rachel manages to get her door open and grabs Quinn's hand and leads her to the sofa in the living room.

She then breaks her silence with one word. "Sit." The little diva then goes to her bedroom and yells over her shoulder on her way there saying "And don't move until I get back."

At this point, Quinn can only guess what the problem is, but still, she needs confirmation. After a few minutes, when Rachel walks out her bedroom, and heads towards the blonde, just one look at the shorter woman, and Quinn gets all the confirmation she needs that her suspicions are correct.

Standing before her in all her sexy glory is Rachel Berry, dressed in maroon lingerie.

"Uh, Rach, what are you doing?"

The diva grabs the stereo remote. _Ok Quinn, get ready for the lap dance of your life. I hope the song that comes on is sexy enough for me to pull this off._

"I'm giving you a lap dance baby."

"Rach, there's really no need for this."

"But I want to. Now all I need you to do is be quiet and enjoy the show." Rachel then silences all other protests by the blonde with a kiss on the lips and pushes play on the stereo remote.

'Sexy and I know it' by LMFAO comes on and is pumping through the speakers. Quinn can't help but laugh at the irony of the random song that came on for the Rachel Berry lap dance. _Of all the songs that should come on, why does it have to be this one? Ok Rachel, you're an actress. Get into character. If you put your mind to it you can probably do a strip tease to waltz music. You are THE Rachel Berry, actress extraordinaire. Now go make Barbra proud. _

Rachel sashays up to Quinn and stands between her knees in her 'fuck me' heels. The blonde stops giggling when she takes one look at the expression on the diva's face. She knows that her girlfriend means business, and decides to not say a word and enjoy the show. The brunette then turns around and walks away from Quinn, making sure to gyrate her hips a bit more seductively. She then bends over and grabs her ankles cocking her perfectly round, barely covered ass in the air. Quinn almost chokes on her own air at this move._ Congratulations on that move. I think Quinn stopped blinking. Note to self, your girlfriend is possibly an ass girl. _

The diva turns back around and removes her thin, maroon, almost transparent top and throws it on Quinn's face. This leaves her in nothing but her lacy thong panties. At this point, the blonde has a goofy expression of happiness on her face when she removed the article of clothing from her view. _Wow, this is actually working. I think I'm going to finally get some sex tonight. Jeez, if I had known that all it would take was a lap dance to get Quinn to finally sleep with me, I would have done this ages ago._

Rachel then makes her way across to her girlfriend giving her bedroom eyes until she climbs up onto Quinn and straddles her lap. Quinn is looking on slack-jawed at her girlfriend bring sexy back. This to Rachel is confirmation that her plan is working and she decides to press her luck further. The diva begins to grind her sex into Quinn's lap, and the blonde lets out a muffled, tortured moan.

"Oh fuck, Rach, you're killing me here."

"I know you want this, Quinn."

"Fuck, yes! I do… Oh God you're so sexy." Quinn moans into the diva's bare chest and takes a stiff nipple into her mouth making the brunette arch backwards in pleasure. Rachel pulls away from Quinn and dives in for a greedy kiss. Suddenly, the song stops and the beginning of Sarah Mc Lachlan song fill the apartment with the sound of its soothing beat. Quinn's body reacts to the change in atmosphere and gradually slows the kiss down to one of love, not lust. The blonde then pulls away from the kiss and looks into the darkened chocolate orbs of her half naked girlfriend.

"Rach, I think we should stop." _Fuck you Sarah Mc Lachlan, just fuck you!_

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted this."

"I do, believe me I really do. In fact I think I have to go change my underwear in a moment, but that's beside the point. I want to make your first time special, not the result of a way to quell your jealousy."

"How did you even know that?"

"The silence of the car ride on the way here gave me enough time to put two and two together."

"Quinn, I want my first time to be with you. I've already made up my mind on that."

"And I promise you it will be. Just let me make it special for you. Can you let me do that? I love you and I want you to have a great first time, where it's just about our love, nothing more, nothing less."

The brunette sighs in defeat, fully understanding what are Quinn's motives. "Ok Quinn, I can do that."

"Thank you. I love you baby."

"I love you too Quinn." The shorter woman allows Quinn to pull her in for a hug, then remove her from straddling her lap and begins to walk to the bedroom.

"Quinn, where are you going?"

"I need a cold shower."

The diva smirks gratefully for the confirmation that she has the power to make her girlfriend hyper-aroused.

Rachel calls out to the lounge owner "Would you prefer if I use the fire hose in the hallway?"

Quinn pokes her head out the bedroom door to respond "Har, har. Very funny Rachel. By the way, how does a virgin even own clothes like that, and moves the way you move?"

"You can thank Gerardo for that. He hooked me up with a pole dancing class."

"And the clothes? Is that also Gerardo's doing?"smirks the blonde as she asks the question.

_Little do you know there's been a Berry cherry popping plan going on for a while now. _"It's been sitting in my room for ages, and I never got to use it until today."

"Lucky me."

"You could have been luckier, had you not stopped us." said the diva flirtatiously.

"Oh God you never stop, do you?" and with that, Quinn goes back in the bedroom and preps for her shower, leaving a half naked brunette on the sofa pondering all the things Quinn just said about making her first time special.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys, my apologies for the wait. There are a couple of reasons for that:**

**- This chapter took a while because I had to seriously get in touch with my ovaries in order to write it. **

**- Also, I was not 100% since my sinus has been kicking my ass on an intermittent basis these last few days, so I decided not to try and write when that happened, just in case it came out crappy.**

**- Carnival is fast approaching in Trinidad and I have some cousins who insist I take part in some of the festivities.**

**- Lately my laptop seems to already have one foot in the grave, so my writing schedule is being worked around its moodiness.**

**I'm not really pleased with the outcome of this chapter, so bear in mind I'm not a professional writer when you read through it. I know what I wanted it to look like in my head, but when I wrote it, somehow it ended up like a totally different thing. Read and review. Let me know if I lived up to the hype (you'll know what I'm referring to when you reach it) and also if it matched the flow of the story.**

**Also, this chapter is like a fluffy, cliché, cheesy after school special. Don't hate me for it but we all know Rachel Berry would eat that shit up.**

**Thanks again to all those who reviewed the last chapter, I re-read them a few times to get the motivation I needed to power through and post this one. I promise to reply to your comments after I post this (instead of doing it before, like usual) because I feel like it's been too long since I updated.**

**Much love to AP who tried her best to guide me through this chapter (even though I don't think the writing shows that I really ended up listening to her awesome advice).**

**Side note: This story is going to end pretty soon. I wanted to get your feedback on a few things: **

**-Should I move forward, not end it and continue with this story? If you prefer this, you need to send ideas for what you would like to see.**

**-Should I end it where I was planning to, and have a sequel story? If you want to see this, send some prompts of what the sequel should be about.**

**-Should I write another faberry story with the same character arcs that I have created in this story (meaning, should I write another story with this version of Quinn and Rachel)? If this is your preference, I'm going to need some prompts to go on.**

**-Any other suggestions that I haven't thought of, you can let me know what they are.**

**If you guys can review and tell me what you want I can try to come up with something, moving forward. Review soon because I have one more chapter to post before I end it and I'm halfway done with it, as per my story plan. **

**Also, no Beta.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 13**

Its day two of Rachel, time off, and she's more than happy to wake up next to her blonde, sleeping girlfriend. She thinks about all the ways Quinn has refused her advances. _Who in their right mind stops their scantily clad girlfriend in the middle of a stimulating lap dance? Quinn must either have an insane amount of will power or she must really love me. I'm so lucky to have her in my life. I think she's right. I trust her when she says she'll make it happen and make is special. I think it's time to retire the Berry cherry poppin plan._

The diva buries her head in the blonde's chest and the unique vanilla angel scent invades her senses and she tries to commit it to memory. Quinn was woken up by the brunette rubbing her face in her neck.

"Hmmmm…. Rach, that tickles."

"You smell so good. How is it possible that you smell so good all the time?"

"Haha. I don't know. Showering helps, I guess. What time is it?"

"A little after 10."

"We slept in. Nice. Do you want to do anything today?"

"Well I do feel like of lazy, but I would like to be out today, leave the apartment and do something relaxing, I guess."

"That could be nice. I wonder what we could do to pass the time."

"Quinn, you have a case of total bed hair, by the way. It's like a lion." says the diva as she runs her fingers through golden hair, making it messier that it already is.

"Rawr."

"That's a dinosaur babe."

"Raaaaah" Quinn dives into the shorter woman's neck nibbling it gently, causing the brunette to giggle hysterically.

"Ok, Ok you win… stooooooop …. You win, You're lion Quinn."

"That's right. You better know it. Hang on; let's go to the zoo today. I think it could be fun."

"Nice call Quinn. I'm in. Let's go get ready."

Quinn pouts when the diva gets off the bed and tries to head to the bathroom.

"What's wrong baby?" asks the brunette.

"I want to play lion Quinn some more before we get ready." and with those words, the blonde flies off the bed and makes it to where Rachel is standing to nibble into her neck and tickle her torso.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO**

Rachel and Quinn head to the Central Park Zoo, to check out the animals. They manage to see the lions and Rachel can't help but giggle at the similarity between the animal and Quinn's bed hair.

The blonde buys Rachel an elephant hat with the elephant ear flaps covering her ears and a little grey trunk poking out on the forehead of the cap. Rachel brought the blonde a helium balloon to which she proudly tied to her wrist and wore it for their entire time at the zoo. For the diva, being with Quinn, during their time at the zoo, made her feel like they were carefree teens in love, rather than a superstar and a successful business owner.

Quinn gets a call on her cell phone and walks to the side and discretely takes the call. When she was done, she walks back over to her girlfriend, and kisses her sweetly before saying "Rach, work called me. I need to go and take care of a few things, but I'll be home in 3 hours. You can meet me there if you like around 5:00pm. We can play scrabble later. I'm sure you would love an excuse to use all those words floating around in your head, like 24/7."

"You are so on." said the brunette, sensing the challenge.

"Bring clothes to spend the night, ok."

"I will."

"Ok, good. Love you. See you later."

"Bye baby."

Quinn leaves the zoo, and Rachel leaves shortly after, heading to Katy's office to check on any pending business related matters. When she walks in the office, her manager breaks down in hysterical laughter, at the elephant hat she forgot she was wearing the whole time.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO**

Three and a half hours later, Rachel is standing outside the blonde's apartment with her scrabble board in hand, trying to open the door with her key. _Quinn I'm going to kick your ass at this game. No one can take my Champion Scrabble Player title from me._

She crosses the threshold and her ears detect 'I love you' by Sarah Mc Lachlan playing softly in the bedroom. _Oh God. I seriously have to ban Quinn from playing any of Sarah's music, EVER!_

She heads to the bedroom planning to yank the CD from the player and flush it down the toilet, but stops dead in her tracks at the entrance of the bedroom door, when she sees it. The surprise caught Rachel off guard, and causes her to drop her board game. Quinn looks up at her when she hears the sound.

Rachel is frozen and speechless. In the bedroom, Quinn sits on the edge of the bed, freshly showered, in a tank and shorts. On every surface surrounding her bed were lit tealights in small glass holders. Rachel quickly scanned the room and estimated more than 70 small candles. The blonde made sure they were strategically placed all over the room, but most we placed surrounding the bed, giving it a warm angelic glow.

"Quinn, it's beautiful." says Rachel, as a single tear roll down her cheek.

The blonde as she makes her way from the bed to the door to wipe the tear from her cheek, while Rachel wraps her arms around the taller woman's neck.

The stand there slowly swaying, dancing to Sarah's song on repeat. _I love you Sarah Mc Lachlan. I'm sorry I doubted your abilities._ Quinn is the first to break the comfortable silence.

"Come to bed, Rach."

They slide under the covers and both lie on their sides facing each other. Quinn's arm is around the diva's neck, holding her close, while the other arm is resting on her stomach, with her fingers tracing light, soothing patterns on the fabric on her skin. The diva looks into hazel orbs with meaning.

The brunette leans in and gives Quinn light, soft kisses, which start at her lips and make their way down her neck, and back up to soft lips. The light kisses turn deep and passionate with Rachel taking the lead. She breaks the kiss leaving both women gasping for air. With a heaving chest, she whispers against Quinn's lips "Baby, make love to me please?"

"Ok."

Quinn rolls on top the brunette and sits up on her knees to take off her tank top, leaning back in and let her fingers play with the hem of Rachel's shirt, while kissing her slowly. The shorter woman grabs her lover's hands and helps guide them in pulling her own shirt over her head. She then moves her hands behind her back and unclasps her bra with one swift motion. The blonde presses her body, flush against tan skin making both women moan at the contact. Quinn buries her head in the diva's neck and nibbles at her skin right below her girlfriend's ear. She gradually moves lower to suck gently on her pulse point.

"Ahhhh… that feels nice."

Quinn sucks a little harder making sure to leave a small mark and then swipes her tongue to soothe it, moving lower on her lover's body, burying her face in Rachel's soft fleshy mounds, rolling her tongue tenderly on a stiff nipple while pinching the other one.

"Hmmmmmm , Quinn, baby, do that again."

Quinn smiles against her breast and does it again switching the sensation on Rachel's nipples. The blonde then makes her way to toned abs and her girlfriend's bellybutton licking, sucking, kissing and nipping her way there._ Oh my God, this feels fucking amazing and she hasn't even taken off my pants yet._

Sensing her eagerness, Quinn hooks her fingers on the edge of Rachel's shorts and underwear, pulling it down, revealing the diva's already glistening sex. It took every ounce of will power to not bury her head between the diva's legs when she saw how wet she had already become with just mild foreplay.

With that little confidence boost, Quinn goes back up to the diva's face to resume their passionate kissing, licking her lover's lips, asking for silent permission to deepen it. _Why is she taking her time, I really need her to touch me!_

The diva, takes Quinn's hand which was currently massaging her breast, and moves it lower making her cup her warm, wet sex.

"Rach, you're really wet."

"That's because everything you do feels so good. I really need you to touch me there."

Quinn slides her index finger up and down her warm folds, making the brunette moan into her girlfriend's neck. Rachel's hands are holding on to Quinn's back, massaging her soothingly, as a form of encouragement to continue rubbing her fingers in between her lower lips. Quinn inserts her index finger softly, while watching her brunette's face to gauge how to adjust the intensity of her touch.

"Rach, baby, tell me what you need."

"Just go in slow, just like that." responds the diva in a whisper.

Quinn goes in deeper at a steady pace and pulls out the same way, she continues like that until she hears another whisper.

"More Quinn."

The blonde sees that as her cue to insert two fingers pumping in and out at a constant rate. Rachel waits until the pain turns pleasurable before whispering the next words.

"Faster baby."

The blonde now knows that her girlfriend is now better adjusted and quickens the thrusting of her fingers sliding in and out of Rachel's warm pussy. She leans in and takes a nipple in her mouth, then swabs her tongue all over both breasts, making her way up her lover's body twitching under her, to her lips, sealing them in a sensual kiss.

Rachel is overcome with sensation all over to the point where her back arches slightly off the mattress. She feels that tightening in her lower stomach causing her to wrap her legs around Quinn's waist, and dig her nails into pale skin, leaving bruises on her girlfriend's back. Quinn moans at the painful pleasure. She now knows that the diva is close and craves release.

Another whisper falls from the diva's lips "More…"

Quinn complies and begins to curl her fingers upwards, hitting the soft fleshy spot, causing Rachel to stiffen in pre-orgasm state.

"Quinn, I feel… I feel like…"

"I know, just let go." And with that the brunette's body stiffens, her toes curl, and then her body shakes in a mild tremor. Quinn keeps her fingers inside still massaging her, and uses her other hand to pinch her stiff clit, in an attempt to prolong Rachel's first orgasm during sex. The brunette holds on tightly to her lover as Quinn feels the diva's walls squeezing her fingers as she rides her orgasm out.

The brunette tries to catch her breath after her intense orgasm. "Quinn, that was amazing, I want to do you now."

"No Rach, tonight is about you. Just let me love you ok."

Quinn dives in for a hungry kiss then moves to her chin, neck, and breasts, where the blonde spends some extra time loving that area, _I think Quinn is a boob girl._

She goes lower, licking her way down tan abs, then interchanging it with nips all the way to her inner thighs. She works her way to up to her lover's warm glistening sex. Quinn drags her tongue agonizingly slow along Rachel's clit.

"Oh… mmmm… That felt fucking amazing. Do it again." Quinn smirks, dips her head and does it again. "Oh wow."

Quinn uses her tongue to coax the stiffening bud out if its fleshy hood, and then covers it with her entire mouth, only to release it with a popping sound. The diva's hips buck at this little trick.

"Baby, I want more." begs the diva.

Quinn brings her head up and look into aroused brown eyes as she grabs the diva's hand interlacing their fingers while holding her hips with her other hand. Rachel takes her free hand and runs her fingers through the blonde's lion hair, scraping her scalp lightly.

The blonde hums, taking her tongue burying it deep into the diva's moist folds. She then latches onto her clit sucking it feverishly without stopping.

"Babe, I'm going to cum again if you keep that up." The shorter woman feels that familiar tightening in her lower abdomen, and this time her orgasm makes her arch her back to the point where she sits upright suddenly, holding on to the blonde's lower back.

The diva quivers and Quinn moves quickly to lie down at the head of the bed and pulls her girlfriend in for a close hug, while she catches her breath. Rachel is almost in a comatose state with her back to back orgasms and her lids are heavy as Quinn peppers feather light kisses on the side of her face.

"I love you, Quinn." whispers the nearly asleep brunette.

"I love you too Rachel."

They both curl up in bed basking in the glow of the candle lit room, and their own afterglow.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

Rachel is the first to wake up an hour later after she passes out from being worn out by Quinn. She rolls slightly and sees the blonde spooning her. She tries to roll around without waking her girlfriend to take a good look at her sleeping form. _I can't believe my first time was like this. So romantic, music, candles. She's so perfect and she made it perfect for me_. _This really happened. And it's happened with someone I actually love! How awesome is that!_

"I can feel you looking at me." says the lounge owner with her eyes still closed.

"How do you even do that? It's like you can never be surprised by anything I do, like, ever."

"I'm badass."

"For once, I have to agree with you. This evening was perfect."

"I hope you don't mind, but I couldn't get roses on short notice, they were fresh out. However I did get some lilies. I hope that's ok. I know this was all a cheesy, romantic cliché, but something tells me you like it like that, you know; real old school romance."

"It's still perfect. I love it all."

"It's an honor being your girlfriend. The least I could do was try to make it memorable."

"Quinn, you make me so happy and you do it in such a selfless way that I love you more for it."

"Thank you baby, I have to admit though Rach, I was super nervous."

"Why were you nervous? It was my first time."

"I know, that's why I was nervous."

"Whatever happened to the badass in you?" responds the smirking diva.

"I had to bury her under all the cheesy romance for the evening, but now, she's come back out to play with you."

"You are such a smart mouth." The brunette runs her finger against Quinn's arm giving her instant goose bumps.

"You so love it."

"I totally do."

Quinn leans in for a light kiss tightening her hold on her lover, prompting Rachel to simultaneously bury her head further into the blonde's body, both women enjoying the comfortable silence.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys, sorry for the wait for this chapter but I had to plan where I wanted to take the story and I spent the time gathering feedback from everyone I possibly could, on how to move forward. That said, based on the poll I presented in chapter 13, it has been decided that this would be the last chapter of this story. Based on the title and the prompt, the objective has been achieved, so now I feel like I can close this story off and work on the sequel, which will be based on another milestone in the established Faberry relationship. I am also working on a high school faberry story so I hope I can post something for that soon. **

**To those of you, who reviewed on the last chapter, thank you for feedback on writing my first sex scene. I was super nervous, as you can tell by the ramblings in my Author's note. This chapter is my second attempt at sexy time, so read and review, so I can know what I need to work on in future stories.**

**Since this is the last chapter, I have to give out my acknowledgements. To _iluvsarasidle_, thank you for texting me that random prompt, you are the cause of this story. To AP, thank you for letting me bug you with my thoughts on the story. Now there are a few of you, who have made it your duty to review almost every single chapter; thank you so much for that. To the other reviewers who left me a few lines, I also thank you. You have no idea how encouraging it was to see you take an interest in my story.**

**Sidenote: The last episode of Glee has me distraught. I honestly thought Quinn would have made it in time to Taylor Swift the wedding. Also, did anyone pick up on that not so subtle interaction between faberry when Quinn just got her uniform back? I can't believe they are making us wait 7 weeks to see how things end up. Now that's just cruel…**

**Also, no beta.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 14**

**Epilogue- 3 Months Later**

Rachel leaves rehearsals at lightning speed, unable to hide her eagerness for what awaits her at Quinn's apartment. She finally arrives at her lover's place and fumbles with her keys trying to get the door open. Once inside, she slams the door and drops her coat and bag on the floor and makes her way to the bedroom. She busts through the door like a ball of energy to find Quinn adjusting her arrow holder.

"I look like Peter Pan." says Quinn as her eyes meet her girlfriend.

"Its Robin Hood baby."

"What's the difference?"

"The bow and arrow." _And those yummy tights._

"I feel silly. Whose idea was it to role-play?"

"But you look hot." Rachel takes a few steps closer to the blonde.

"Really?"

"Totally."

"Like 'possible sexathon all night' hot?"

"Uh huh"

"Like 'sex till you pass out' hot?"

"Yeah."

"Like 'fuck like rabbits' hot?" _I love it when she gives me bedroom eyes._

"Oh yeah."

"Nice… I'm so going to have my dirty way with you." The blonde smirks at the thought.

"Less talking, more fucking baby." The diva begins to pull her lover to the bed.

"Eager much."

"What? I'm making up for lost time. All those years without sex, remember…"

"Clearly… I feel like you have very dark specific fetishes you want me to fulfill here. Should I be concerned?"

"Have you ever seen the caller ID photo I set for you every time you call me?"

"No." answers the perplexed lounge owner as both her and the brunette stand near the edge of the bed.

"Call me and see." Rachel hands over her phone to the blonde.

Quinn obediently dials the diva's number in one hand and looks at her lover's phone in the other "Ohhhh."

"Yes, I've had to stare at this for months and act like it doesn't do things to me when you call."

"You know, that day was kind of like out first unofficial date. Just like our first unofficial kiss."

"Ugh. Must you remind me of that? Let the record show that the roof top of my building was our first kiss."

"Why not the one from the night before?"

"Because you weren't awake."

"But I like the ninja kiss. It was done with stealth, in the darkness of the night." says smirking Quinn.

Rachel lets out a big sigh "Ok, fine. Ninja kiss was our first kiss."

"Yay."

"Again I ask, why aren't we fucking?"

Quinn shrugs also slightly confused as to how they went from about to jump each other to an irrelevant discussion. The diva walks up closer to her seductively and takes the blonde's hand and guides it under her skirt. Quinn passes her hand on bare skin.

"Oooooh nice. No panties. I like."

"Yea, and its freaking five degrees outside."

The taller woman leans in to give Rachel a series of pecks on her lips in between her words. "And yet you're still warm *kiss*, and moist *kiss* and swollen *kiss*. With the last word, Quinn pinches the brunette's stiff clit.

"I've been thinking about what you would look like in this outfit all day." replies the diva in a low husky voice.

Rachel jumps on Quinn and wraps her legs around the blonde's waist. The blonde grabs her ass to support her and massages it while they kiss relentlessly.

The diva breaks the kiss out of breath and in a sultry whisper says "And I must say you definitely didn't disappoint."

Quinn leans forward and sets her girlfriend on her bed, making her lie on her back and then pressing her body flat against hers, fusing them together. Her hand is still under Rachel's skirt massaging her swollen clit with her fingers, but the brunette won't have it at this very moment. She wants control and she wants to have it while Quinn is in costume.

The tiny yet strong diva uses her weight to roll her body over, causing Quinn to end up on her back with a horny brunette on top of her, straddling her hips.

"Rach, I had no idea you were this eager." responds the giggling blonde.

"You're mine for round one babe." And with that Rachel leans in and licks the side of Quinn's neck, causing her to let out a throaty groan.

Quinn lightly bucks her hips in response to the diva gently grinding into her thigh, and takes her hands and run them along her tan lower abs. She reaches for the side zip in her skirt, and the brunette slows her grinding to a crawl while grabbing Quinn's hands and pinning them on the mattress, above her head.

"Not yet baby, I need to get you naked first."

Rachel goes in for another kiss while blindly trying to figure out how to remove Quinn's costume. _How in the actual fuck do I get this off? Is there a zip, or a clasp or a padlock or something that I need to get to?_

The blonde senses her frustration and snaps one button on her shirt, making the entire top release its snug fit on her lover.

"I would have figured it out eventually, but thanks."

"I took 45 minutes to figure it out, so I thought it best to save you some time."

The diva laughs as she pulls the top of the costume over Quinn's head and immediately dives in to make lazy circles on pale fleshy mounds, teasingly grazing her pink nipples with her tongue.

"Rach, you better not be a fucking tease tonight."

The diva leans in and whispers seductively into blonde hair. "Tell me how you want it Quinn."

"I want you to kiss me on the lips with tongue." The brunette obeys the request and leans in to kiss Quinn, but the blonde turns her cheek to stop her. "My other lips, babe..."

The diva smiles and steals a kiss on her cheek before moving lower, peeling the green tights off her blonde lover, trailing her finger on bare pale legs as they come off, leaving goose bumps. _I could never get tired of her body, so fucking sexy._

Quinn is panting, slightly bucking her hips at Rachel's touch. "I thought we agreed no teasing tonight." exhales the out of breath blonde, whose centre is now throbbing with all the feather light touches.

"I couldn't resist. I love your body Quinn. You are so beautiful."

The blonde blushes at the admission, and without warning, Rachel passes her tongue along Quinn's sex, making her hips buck more rigorously. Quinn guides the diva's head to stay between her legs and finish what she started, and the diva was more than willing to oblige.

The brunette laps up Quinn's juices and moves on to furiously massage the blonde's semi-stiff clit with her tongue.

"Fuck, Rach… I'm almost there…. Hmm … don't s-stop…."

Within a minute, the blonde was shaking from her oncoming orgasm. Rachel took this as her cue to add as much stimulation as she could, and grabbed at Quinn's breast roughly massaging and pinching her nipples, while maintaining the rhythm she had created with her mouth on the blonde's sex.

"Rach… Rae… Baby… fuck…fuc-hmmm…. Ah, God that was fucking amazing."

**O0o0o0o0o0O**

Two hours, and five orgasms later, Quinn is in sex coma mode, with the grinning diva spooning her from behind, proud of her accomplishments. The blonde's eyelids are heavy and she mumbles one more thing before she is out cold. "…We should role play more often."

**THE END**


End file.
